Our Story
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT U] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong]. Apakah Jaehyun punya kelainan jantung yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya? Dan kenapa di dunia ini ada orang seperti Lee Taeyong, ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. AU/BL/Typo(s)/OOC(s). Happy #SaurdayWithJaeYong. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**OUR STORY**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT-U & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment**

 **BL. AU. Typo (s). OOC (s)**

* * *

Namanya Taeyong. Lengkapnya Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun bertemu tak sengaja dengannya di koridor kelas saat ia akan mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

Pertemuan mereka klise. Jadi yang akan diceritakan hanya garis besarnya saja.

 _Dang_! _Bruk_! _Crack_!

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang tercipta saat mereka bertumbukkan. Buku Jaehyun jatuh―beruntung karena pemiliknya tidak ikut terjatuh, namun sayang karena kacamata miliknya terhempas ke lantai. Taeyong menginjak benda tak bersalah itu hingga patah.

"Ups."

Dan hanya itulah yang Taeyong ucapkan sebelum menghilang di belokan koridor.

Jaehyun menghela nafas.

Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak," mengucapkan terimakasih untuk orang yang telah membantunya memungut buku dan mengambilkan kacamatanya yang sudah terbagi dua.

 _Apa gadis-gadis itu tersipu?_

Entahlah. Jaehyun tak bisa melihatnya karena pandangannya buram.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Melirik koridor tempat menghilangnya pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu. Lee Taeyong, pemuda itu memang seperti apa yang ia dengar dari orang-orang.

Apa sebutannya?

 _Arogan?_

 _._

* * *

"Wow."

Jaehyun sudah tahu jika ia pasti akan diledek oleh kawannya saat mereka bertemu.

"Kacamata yang bagus, Jae."

Jaehyun memutar matanya bosan. Jika yang dimaksud bagus adalah karena selotip yang terlilit ditengah kacamatanya, maka ia yakin selera temannya itu sungguh aneh. "Terimakasih banyak, Doyoung-ku _sayang_."

Doyoung, si pemuda bergigi kelinci tertawa. "Serius. Kok bisa?"

"Jatuh," jawabnya. Jaehyun berfikir sebentar, menimbang untuk melanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak. Tapi yang sedang mengobrol dengannya ini Doyoung. Dan pasti akan berakhir panjang jika ia cerita. Jadi Jaehyun memilih diam saja.

"Jangan bohong kau, Jae. Jika hanya jatuh takkan mungkin akan patah seperti itu."

"Sudahlah."

Jaehyun meringis merasakan kacamatanya jadi sungguh tak nyaman. Jika bukan karena hari ini ia masih membutuhkan benda itu untuk kelas berikutnya, ia pasti akan segera membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Terimakasih, Lee Taeyong," bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?"

Jaehyun berdehem. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ia bisa merasakan Doyoung menatapnya curiga saat ia kembali berpura-pura sedang membaca. Dan ia bersyukur bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya sudah berbunyi dan guru sudah memasuki kelas, membuat perhatian kawannya itu mau tak mau segera teralih.

"Nanti aku temani beli kacamata sepulang sekolah. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku susu pisang," adalah kalimat terakhir dari Doyoung sebelum kembali duduk manis di tempatnya, yang tepat di depan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun nyengir.

.

* * *

"Taeyong- _ah_. Bangun! _"_

Pemuda yang terkapar di atas meja dengan buku paket terbuka sebagai alas, menepis kasar tangan yang mengguncang bahunya. "Hm... Lima menit lagi..." igaunya.

Tiga orang di sana, saling bertatapan sebelum sama-sama menghela nafas. Bukan Lee Taeyong namanya jika tidak menghabiskan jam pelajaran di kelas dengan tidur.

Dengan tak sopan, salah satu dari mereka menoyor kepala Taeyong hingga hampir terjungkal.

"APA SIH?!"

"Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, bodoh. Kau mau pulang tidak?" tanya Johnny, si tersangka pelaku penoyoran. Blesteran yang mengaku lahir di U.S.A itu berdecih. "Sudah bagus dibangunkan. Jika tidak kau pasti tidur sampai besok di sini. Dasar _sleeping-beauty_ ," ejeknya.

Dua orang lain tertawa.

"Jika _sleeping beauty_ -nya seperti ini mana ada yang mau jadi _prince_ ," tambah Ten, nyengir.

Taeyong yang sudah sadar langsung cemberut. "Sialan," umpatnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya ayo pulang. Sebelum hujan," kata Yuta, si pemuda keturunan Jepang. Ia merangkul Ten dan mengajaknya keluar kelas lebih dulu, diikuti Johnny di belakang dan Taeyong yang dengan asal memasukkan bukunya ke tas dan berlari menyusul, menyelip di antara Johnny dan Yuta.

"Tapi aku ingin ke supermarket dulu. Di rumah tidak ada makanan."

"Hansol- _hyung_ sedang tidak ada?"

"Hm," angguknya. "Kemarin ia kembali ke kampung halamannya karena ibunya sakit."

Taeyong yang mendengar itu langsung bersemangat. "Kalo gitu malam ini ayo kita nginap di rumah Yuta!"

Semua orang berhenti dan menatap Taeyong.

"Apa?"

Johnny merangkul bahu Taeyong. Dan mereka kembali berjalan bersama. "Kau hanya ga mau pulang ke rumah lagi hari ini, 'kan? Ngaku saja."

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras menandakan jika tebakan Johnny memang benar.

"Kalo gitu, _kajja_! Malam ini kita menginap di rumah Yuta dan minum-minum hingga pagi- _Adaw_! Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Yuta!"

Protesan Johnny muncul karena Yuta memukul kepalanya keras. "Kita belum cukup umur, bodoh! Jangan membicarakan hal itu keras-keras!"

Johnny komat-kamit mengutuk Yuta, dan kembali mendapat pukulan sayang yang kedua kali di kepalanya. Sementara itu Ten tertawa mengejek ekspresi jelek Johnny.

Taeyong?

Dalam hati bersyukur tak harus pulang ke rumah dan melewati malamnya sendirian.

.

* * *

Bayangan di cermin menatap dirinya balik. Dan ia mengerutkan kening saat tak mengenali bayangannya sendiri. Juga mendapati jika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahkan tanpa batang kacamata bertengger di hidung. Rasanya aneh sekali.

"Doyoung, aku kira tadi kau berkata akan menemaniku membeli kacamata."

"Um, ya. Kenapa?"

Jaehyun berbalik dan menatap jengah sang kawan. "Lalu kenapa aku berakhir dengan membeli ini―" jarinya menunjuk pada matanya. Tepatnya benda yang ia pakai pada matanya.

Doyong nyengir. "Kacamata tidak keren. Kau harus mencoba memakai contact lens," katanya santai.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Ia menyesal sudah mau dibujuk untuk mencoba memakai contact lens yang diberikan si penjual di toko optik. Karena Doyoung, tanpa persetujuannya, langsung setuju untuk membeli. Padahal Jaehyun sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara memakai benda tipis-berair ini sebelum sekitar― sepuluh menit lalu?

Kini ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya saat ia akan melepaskannya nanti. Dan memakainya kembali besok. Uh, Jaehyun berharap tangannya tak tergelincir dan berakhir dengan mencolok bola mata indahnya.

"Jika mataku kenapa-kenapa aku pasti akan langsung mencarimu," ujar Jaehyun penuh ancaman.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Jae. Lihat―" Doyoung menarik tangan Jaehyun dan membaliknya agar menghadap lagi ke cermin. "Kau jadi kelihatan lebih tampan. Walaupun tak menandingi ketampanan seorang Kim Doyoung," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Sekarang, mana susu pisang yang kau janjikan? Aku 'kan sudah menemanimu!"

Kadang Jaehyun heran, sebenarnya Kim Doyoung ini temannya apa bukan.

.

* * *

"Aku mau ini!"

"Ambil yang di atas sana, Ten."

"Oke!" Ten mengambil bungkusan-bungkusan lain dan menumpuknya di tangan Johnny, membentuk gunungan makanan ringan berbagai jenis, merek, dan rasa.

Taeyong nyengir, tangannya sudah penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng cola.

"Aku hanya menyediakan tempat, semua makanan itu kalian bayar sendiri," ujar Yuta yang kini berdiri di samping Taeyong, di tangannya ada beberapa bungkus ramen. _Yah_ , Apalagi yang diharapkan dari anak-anak remaja ababil yang ditinggal sendiri untuk makan malam. Selain ramen instan yang mudah dibuat?

"Tenang saja. Biar Ten yang bayar," kekeh Taeyong, memutuskan seenaknya. Dia punya teman kaya raya. Sayang sekali jika ia harus mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri.

Keduanya bersama menatapi tingkah konyol Ten dan Johnny yang sepertinya mau memborong semua makanan ringan yang ada di supermarket hingga tak bersisa. Bahkan tangan Johnny sudah tidak cukup, membuat beberapa barang jatuh.

Yuta yang melihatnya segera mengambil keranjang belanja dan mendekati kedua bocah idiot itu. "Pakai keranjang belanja, bodoh!"

Taeyong tertawa melihat dua temannya dimarah Yuta.

Dan saat itu pintu supermarket terbuka dan dua orang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengannya masuk.

Taeyong tidak mudah mengingat seseorang, tapi ia mengenali salah-satunya.

Pemuda yang ia tabrak di lorong sekolah, yang kacamatanya ia injak hingga patah.

Dan sepertinya pemuda itu juga mengenalinya, karena ia terdiam di pintu masuk sementara temannya sudah menuju rak-rak minuman.

Jaehyun bertemu _dia_ lagi.

"Aku ambil susu pisangku ya, Jae." Doyoung langsung menuju rak-rak minum sementara Jaehyun masih terdiam.

Tadinya Jaehyun ingin pura-pura tak kenal saja, tapi sosok itu malah mendekatinya. Mau tak mau Jaehyun juga berjalan mendekat.

"Oh benar, kau yang tadi," suara Taeyong terdengar datar. Dan terkesan tanpa dosa. Entah kenapa Jaehyun jadi sedikit kesal.

"Ya. Kita bertemu di koridor."

 _Dan kau menabrak dan menginjak kacamataku hingga patah_ , tambah Jaehyun dalam hati.

Taeyong mengalihkan semua kaleng-kaleng cola ke tangan kirinya sehingga ia bisa mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Lee Taeyong," katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sebuah _smirk_ menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Orang aneh_ , batin Jaehyun. Bukannya seharusnya ia minta maaf dulu karena kejadian sebelumnya, sebelum memperkenalkan diri seperti ini? _Dan apa-apaan jenis senyumnya itu_.

Tapi berhubung Jaehyun diajarkan untuk berlaku sopan, maka ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Merasakan sensasi dingin dari tangan yang lain. "Jung Jaehyun."

Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Jaehyun tersentak mundur karena begitu tiba-tiba. Senyuman _aneh_ nya muncul lagi, senyum yang seakan meremehkan orang yang berhadapan dengannya. "Kau memakai contact lens? Pilihan bagus. Kacamata tidak keren dipakai olehmu."

"Apa?"

Jehyun rasa ia salah dengar. Tapi yang ia dapat malah Taeyong yang tertawa.

"Taeyong- _ah_! Kau sedang apa? Cepat kemari!"

Suara asing terdengar dan Lee Taeyong langsung pergi begitu saja melewatinya. Menepuk bahunya sambil lalu, "Sampai ketemu lagi, Jung."

Jaehyun menghela nafas setelah sosok itu berlalu.

Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang seperti Lee Taeyong, ia tak mengerti. Pemuda arogan itu harus mulai belajar bagaimana menghormati orang lain.

Jaehyun mencoba untuk tak peduli, ia berbalik dan mendapati Doyoung, dengan tangan penuh dengan beberapa pack susu pisang dan senyuman aneh.

"Jadi... Aku tidak tahu jika kau akrab dengan... _Wow_! Aku tidak pernah sangka, Jae! Tapi― Lee Taeyong?!"

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya lelah.

.

* * *

Jaehyun menatap ke belakangnya beberapa kali, memastikan jika Doyoung takkan bisa mengerjarnya setelah ia yang mencoba menghilang tepat saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Ia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Dan tentu saja pelarian agar Doyoung tak bisa menagih janji ceritanya yang semalam. Temannya itu kadang bisa terlalu semangat untuk hal tak penting.

Atap sekolah menjadi pilihannya mencari tempat tenang. Karena jika ia datang ke perpustakaan, sudah barang tentu Doyoung akan datang menginvasi ketenangannya. Terkutuklah, Kim Doyoung.

Ah, ia tak bermaksud mengutuk teman baiknya itu. Hanya saja kadang-kadang Jaehyun kesal. Karena waktu bermesraannya dengan bukunya harus terganggu.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali," gumam Jaehyun.

Dulu, atap sekolah selalu menjadi tempat menyendirinya. Tapi karena tempat ini berada cukup jauh dari kelas barunya saat naik ke kelas 3, membuatnya jadi jarang berkunjung. Alasan lain tentu karena Doyoung selalu menyeretnya ke kantin.

Saat membuka pintu, hal yang menyambutnya adalah udara segar penuh kebebasan.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi senyumnya luntur saat melihat sosok lain di sana. Berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

Jaehyun seharusnya tak mengenali sosok itu, tapi beberapa kali pertemuan mereka membuatnya sadar jika sosok itu terasa familiar. Sosok itu―

 _Lee Taeyong._

 _Sedang apa dia―_

"Apa-" Untuk sepersekian detik Jaehyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menjatuhkan bukunya dan secepat kilat menuju tempat tempat pemuda itu, yang kini berdiri di atas tembok, tepat di belakang batas palang gedung.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia menarik sebelah tangan itu hingga terhuyung―

"AWAS!"

"Woah!"

 _BRUK!_

―Jatuh menimpanya yang berbaring di atas beton dingin. Dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar dan detak jantung tak menentu.

 _Karena sesuatu yang lembut… terasa bersentuhan dengan bibirnya._

 _._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 _Annyeonghaseyo~ Salam kenal, minna-san. =))_

 _Pertama kali post di sini dan akan mencoba meramaikan salah satu OTP baru manis bin unyu-unyu ini―_ _ **JaeYong**_ _. Yang fanficnya bisa dihitung jari ='((_

 _Masih sangat baru, jadi mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti. Apakah ini layak dilanjutkan?_

 _Okay! Last but not least, lets sing together!_

 _Open your eyes~ Joyonghi Open Your Eyes~_

 _Open Your Eyes~ Ijeneun Open Your Eyes~_

 _EHEHEHE =D_


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR STORY**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT-U © SM Entertaiment**

 **BL. AU. Typo (s). OOC (s)**

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang barusan terjadi. Yang jelas tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik, membuat tubuhnya oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan, dan berakhir jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menindih sesuatu. Atau, _seseorang_.

Ia merintih, merasakan perih karena tangan kirinya bergesekkan dengan permukaan beton yang kasar, membentuk luka lecet yang cukup panjang di kulit mulusnya. Tapi rasa perih itu cepat-cepat tergantikan oleh perasaan lain. Geli dan menggelitik, yang ia dapat dari hembusan nafas panas di lehernya.

Taeyong menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang terluka untuk menahan bobot tubuh, meringis lagi saat lukanya kembali bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa-apa kau ini sebe―" Mata Taeyong terbelalak melihat siapa pemilik wajah di depannya, seseorang yang ia kenali. Alisnya menyerhit. "Jung― Jaehyun?" Panggilnya tak yakin. Setengah tak percaya menemukan sosok itu berada dalam jarak satu senti darinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaehyun di wajahnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Taeyong untuk memastikan jika sosok itu memang orang yang ia panggil. Dan butuh beberapa puluh detik tambahan untuknya menyadari posisi aneh macam apa yang kini ia punya dengan pemuda itu.

Lee Taeyong sedang _menindih_ Jung Jaehyun.

 _Lelucon macam apa ini_ , batin Taeyong.

Taeyong cepat-cepat menyingkir dan mendudukkan diri, melepaskan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam Jaehyun. Tak berselang lama Jaehyun ikut mendudukkan diri, sambil memegangi bagunya yang sepertinya _sedikit_ sakit karena berbenturan dengan beton keras.

Hening yang _aneh_ mengudara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Jung?" Ketus Taeyong tanpa melihat sosok yang ia ajak bicara. Jari-jari tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap luka lecet di sepanjang tangan kiri, mengetes seberapa parah luka yang ia dapat. Ia meringis lagi saat lukanya mendapat sentuhan. Tidak sampai berdarah, tapi tetap saja perih.

"Aku mencoba menolongmu."

Taeyong cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Alisnya mengerut bingung. _Menolong?_

 _._

* * *

Jaehyun menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tembok, menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena sepertinya tak ada tulangnya yang patah. Hanya sedikit sakit, dan bagian belakang seragamnya jadi kotor. Dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya yang jadi sedikit aneh. Ya, tentu saja. Ia baru saja _mencium_ leher seseorang secara tak sengaja barusan―terlebih orang itu adalah Lee Taeyong. Jujur saja, ia masih syok.

Jaehyun hampir saja melupakan sosok yang saat ini bersamanya, jika pemuda itu tak bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Jung?"

Jaehyun tak bisa memberikan respon lain, selain " _Huh_?"

Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu memutar matanya jengah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menolong'ku," jelas Taeyong.

Pemuda itu terlihat kesal. Dan apa-apan maksud pertanyaannya itu. Bukan dia yang harus menjelaskan sesuatu di sini. Jaehyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan pemuda itu, yang kini melayangkan tatapan kesal bercampur bingung padanya. Karena sungguh, Jaehyun yang bingung.

"Jung Jaehyun, aku bicara padamu."

Baiklah. Jaehyun lupa dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku melihatmu sendirian berdiri di belakang palang pembatas saat aku membuka pintu," mulainya. Jaehyun mengamati wajah Taeyong dan menemukan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat pemuda itu. Alis Jaehyun menyerhit. "Kau terlihat akan benar-benar meloncat dari sana, makanya aku menarik tanganmu." Otak cerdasnya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidak benar-benar seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Aku kira kau mau bunuh di―"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ekspresi wajah Taeyong menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar bingung. "Aku… aku tidak mengerti," balas Taeyong, mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa aku berdiri di tempat seperti itu?"

 _Baiklah, itu aneh_ , batin Jaehyun.

Kenapa pemuda itu malah bertanya padanya?!

Jaehyun mencoba menekan rasa kesalnya. Entah kenapa dia mulai menyesali dirinya yang datang ke tempat ini sejak awal. Dia hanya berniat baik, tapi kenapa serasa malah dipermainkan. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jaehyun sekenanya. Ia jujur, ia tak tahu. Ia bahkan tak tahu _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini_.

Pemuda itu, Lee Taeyong, terlihat masih berfikir keras. Dan saat itulah Jaehyun menyadari jika ada sebuah luka di tangan kiri Taeyong. "Kau― terluka?" Tangannya bergerak otomatis untuk melihat luka itu lebih jelas, tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah tepisan, penolakan nyata.

"Ya. Terimakasih untukmu," balas Taeyong, sarkas.

"Sama-sama," Jaehyun membalas kecut. Merasa tak enak karena membuat orang lain terluka. "Maaf. Aku tidak―"

"Sudahlah," potong Taeyong. "Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya luka kecil."

Jaehyun sudah akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan jika tetap saja itu harus diobati, tapi Taeyong seakan bisa membaca pikirannya dan melayangkan tatapan padanya untuk tutup mulut. Jaehyun menghela nafas lagi. Sekali lagi ia lupa dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan. "Baiklah," jawab Jaehyun, kalah.

Taeyong menyeringai.

.

* * *

"Kemana saja kau? Kami mencarimu dari tadi."

Taeyong masuk ke kelas, tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan omelan Yuta-lah yang yang menyambutnya. Ia meringis menuju bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang, sambil menjawab pendek, "Atap."

"Ngapain kau ke sana?" tanya Johnny.

Taeyong pura-pura tak dengar. "Kemana Ten?"

"Ten pulang duluan, ijin karena ada acara keluarga katanya. Dasar curang―" Taeyong hampir saja melonjak girang dalam hati karena mengira berhasil mengalihkan perhatian saat mendengar kalimat panjang lebar dari temannya itu saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Yuta tak bisa dikibuli semudah itu, "―dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Taeyong. Ngapain kau ke atap?"

"Err―mencari udara segar?"

Yuta menatapnya curiga.

"HEI―!"

Dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan meminta penjelasan saat tiba-tiba Johnny mengangkat tangan kiri Taeyong dan memperlihatkan lukanya.

Taeyong mengeluh keras, memandang dendam pada Johnny yang membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Ia menceritakan kejadian kecil yang ia dapat saat di atap, tentu saja tanpa membawa nama Jung Jaehyun. Ia hanya bercerita jika kakinya tersandung, membuatnya jatuh dan menghasilkan luka di tangannya. Cerita yang tentunya tak cukup meyakinkan untuk membuat Yuta dan Johnny percaya. Karena mereka menatapnya. Dengan tatapan itu, tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang mencoba membohongiku, Taeyong?"

"Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku masih lebih pintar darimu, TY." Johnny menyeringai, menghiraukan kata-kata 'sialan' dari Taeyong untuknya. "Jangan kira kau bisa membohongiku. Aigoo~" tambah Johnny, sambil mengacak rambut temannya itu. Tak lama, karena tangannya langsung di tepis.

"Aku ga bohong!"

Percakapan mereka berhenti karena guru mata pelajaran berikutnya sudah datang. Taeyong bersyukur karena kedua temannya tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh, karena jika tidak pasti kebohongannya akan terbongkar saat itu juga.

Ia mengeluarkan buku paketnya dari kolong, membukanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Merebahkan kepalanya menyamping, menutup mata, dan mulai ti―

"Lee Taeyong! Pelajaranku baru akan di mulai dan kau sudah mau tidur?"

Seisi kelas beralih menatapnya, kemudian tertawa.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, cemberut.

―Tidak jadi.

.

* * *

Jaehyun tersenyum pada penjaga perpustakaan sembari mengucapkan terimakasih, saat ia keluar. Setelah kelas selesai, ia memilih untuk berkunjung sebentar. Untuk mengembalikan buku yang telah ia pinjam. Hanya sendirian, karena Doyoung berkata akan pergi ke suatu tempat, membuat mereka tak bisa pulang bersama seperti biasanya.

Ia bertemu dengan beberapa temannya dan menyapa mereka, yang sepertinya masih akan tinggal di kawasan sekolah untuk kegiatan klub saat menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dan entah itu takdir, atau apa. Tapi ia menangkap sosok familiar lain dari seberang jalan.

Sosok _itu_ lagi.

Lee Taeyong, sedang duduk di kursi halte bus. Menyandarkan kepala pada tiang, mendengarkan lagu entah apa lewat _earphone_ di kedua telinga. Raut wajahnya datar (atau menyebalkan jika Jaehyun bilang) dan pandangan matanya menatap jauh ke depan, pada jalanan dan lalu lalang kendaraan. Ia terlihat seperti tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Dan yang membuat Jaehyun penasaran adalah dia melewatkan bus yang baru saja datang melewatinya.

Pemuda itu diam dalam posisi yang sama kurang lebih 10 menit sejak Jaehyun mulai menatapinya (Apa? Jaehyun hanya penasaran, makanya ia rela berdiri di pinggir jalan sampai selama itu) dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak.

Jaehyun menghela nafas, menyerah.

"Jika aku bisa, sekali saja, mengerti orang itu. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat untuk diriku sendiri," gumam Jaehyun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Bus lain sudah mulai terlihat di persimpangan jalan.

Jaehyun mulai membuat langkah untuk menyebrang dan menuju halte. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan Jaehyun mulai kelaparan. Dan ia juga harus mulai berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain, _ah_ ralat, orang _itu_.

Langkah panjang-panjangnya membuatnya sampai dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu tak menyadari kedatangannya. Mungkin karena Taeyong ada di sisi lainnya, berada cukup jauh terhalang oleh beberapa anak sekolah lain seperti dirinya dan ibu-ibu yang kini berdiri, menunggu bus datang. Atau mungkin, ia memang sedang tak menyadari apapun. Dari sudut manapun, ia terlihat seakan berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Apa aku harus menyapanya?

Jaehyun menggeleng.

 _Biarkan saja. Kau tidak punya urusan dengannya, Jung Jaehyun._

Bus datang dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Pintunya terbuka dan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu mulai menghambur masuk. Jaehyun tersenyum, mempersilahkan pada seorang ibu-ibu untuk naik terlebih dulu. Ia juga hendak naik, tapi tatapannya lebih dulu melayang pada sosok Taeyong yang masih tetap duduk di tempatnya. Tak terusik apapun.

 _Dia akan melewatkan bus lagi?_

Jaehyun benar-benar tak sadar untuk sepuluh detiknya berdiam di depan pintu bus memandangi sosok itu.

"Nak, busnya akan berangkat," suara sang sopir terdengar.

Jaehyun tersadar. Ia melayangkan senyum menyesal, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman yang dia rasakan di perutnya saat itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Hanya beberapa orang di sana, banyak kursi kosong tersisa. Jaehyun mengambil tempat di samping jendela.

Bus mulai bergerak menjauhi halte.

Jaehyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu, bahkan sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan urusanku," gumam Jaehyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu buku yang tengah ia baca dari tas, mencoba melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi perasan tak nyamannya semakin menjadi. Lalu sebuah ingatan mengenai kejadian di atap tadi tiba-tiba terbersit di benaknya. Juga luka itu, pemuda itu sepertinya belum merawat lukanya―

"Maaf pak, tapi saya ingin turun di sini."

Jaehyun tahu tindakannya adalah bodoh.

Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya.

Ia turun dari bus dan berjalan kembali ke halte. Hanya untuk menemui sosok Taeyong, yang masih ada dalam posisi yang sama.

Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, "Hei, Lee Taeyong," panggilnya. Nama itu terasa aneh di lidahnya, dan pemuda aneh pemilik nama itu masih mengacuhkannya. Mungkin suaranya terlalu pelan dan Taeyong sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ -nya. Jaehyun melangkah mendekat, dan berdiri tepat di depan Taeyong. Dan anehnya pemuda itu masih mengacuhkannya.

Jaehyun menyentuh bahu Taeyong, "Hei―"

Taeyong langsung tersentak. Kedua kalinya hari ini ia mendapati wajah Jaehyun tiba-tiba ada di depannya. "Kau mengagetkanku," keluh Taeyong, menghela nafas lega kemudian.

"Maaf?" Jaehyun ragu-ragu. Tidak yakin juga kenapa ia meminta maaf. Bukan salahnya jika pemuda itu terlalu sibuk melamun dan tak menyadari kehari Jaehyun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaehyun kemudian, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, entah kenapa.

Taeyong melepas sebelah _earphone_ putihnya dan memandang Jaehyun dengan pandangan paling menyebalkan di dunia, pandangan meremehkan miliknya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Apa yang orang lain lakukan di halte bus, selain menunggu bus, Jung?"

Jaehyun memutar bola mata. _Perkataan dari orang yang sudah melewatkan dua bus, dan bahkan tak menyadarinya_ , batin Jaehyun.

"Oh," balas Jaehyun pendek. Ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tak melemparkan sarkas yang sudah ada diujung lidah untuk membalas kalimat tak mengenakkan tadi. Ia memilih duduk juga di kursi panjang halte, meski tak cukup dekat dengan Taeyong.

Lalu apa?

Jaehyun tak punya ide apapun sekarang.

"Err― Aku tidak tahu jika kau memakai bus yang satu jurusan denganku sebelumnya."

Apa? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Terkutuklah mulut Jung Jaehyun yang melontarkan kalimat basa-basi tak mutu macam itu.

"Memang apa yang kau tau tentangku, Jung?" balas Taeyong, menyeringai. "Kalo tidak salah kita baru bertemu dan berkenalan kemarin."

 _Yang kutahu kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia_ , batin Jaehyun.

"Yah, benar juga. Aku hanya tahu hal-hal yang aku dengar dari orang-orang. Kau _cukup terkenal_ ," jawabnya. Tidak bisa menahan sarkas di kalimat terakhirnya.

Taeyong terkekeh, senang mendengar kata terkenal menghiasi namanya. Meski ia sendiri yakin jika kata 'terkenal' nya ini pastinya bukan tentang hal baik. "Terimakasih," balasnya.

Padahal Jaehyun tak ada niatan memuji.

Lalu hening lagi.

Jaehyun berdehem, jarinya menunjuk luka di tangan Taeyong. "Lukamu belum kau obati?"

Taeyong melihat lukanya sebentar lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Sudah kubilang tak usah difikirkan," katanya malas. Ia memasang kembali _earphone_ nya yang tadi dilepas.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?" Jung Jaehyun, ada apa dengan mulutmu hari ini? Jelas-jelas pemuda itu menunjukkan kesan jika ia tak berniat untuk mengobrol.

"Kau berisik sekali, Jung," keluh Taeyong, kembali melepas sebelah earphonenya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu, membuat Jaehyun meringis. "Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

Jaehyun kembali berdehem dan mengangkat bahu. _Kenapa aku ingin tahu?_ Jaehyun tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia hanya penasaran. Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Lee Taeyong akhir-akhir ini selalu berakhir membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa ada orang seperti Taeyong di dunia ini?

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya sebelum menarik tali _earphone_ yang ada di saku jaket dan memperlihatkan bahwa―

 _Earphone_ itu tak terhubung pada _apapun_.

" _Huh?_ "

Taeyong menatap geli ekspresi Jaehyun saat itu, tapi Jaehyun sedang tak memperhatikannya. "Aku hanya sedang tak ingin mendengar apapun," katanya tanpa ditanya. Tangannya berpindah ke belakang, menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan ke pinggir bangku. "Lagipula _handphone_ ku tiba-tiba rusak beberapa hari lalu."

Jaehyun mengangguk saja, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Hening aneh mengudara lagi.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan bukunya dan kembali membaca, dalam hati berharap bus segera datang agar ia bisa cepat pergi. Ia tak membuka mulutnya lagi. Tidak. Ia tak mau mulutnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bodoh. Ia juga telah mendengar jika 'Lee Taeyong sedang tak ingin mendengarkan apapun', jadi alasannya untuk tak bicara semakin kuat.

Menit demi menit berlalu tanpa percakapan.

Dan setelah hening beberapa saat itu, ia mendengar suara Taeyong kembali berbicara padanya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya bertanya padanya.

"Jung?" Jaehyun menjawab dengan _hm_ pelan. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya setelah tak mendengar lanjutan apapun selama semenit. Taeyong menatapnya, terlihat ragu. Tapi kemudian suaranya kembali terdengar, "Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

Buku Jaehyun―

 _Duk_!

Jatuh.

* * *

 **\- To be Continued -**

* * *

 _Annyeong~ kembali dengan lanjutan fanfict JaeYong ini. Semoga suka minna-san~_

 _Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu mereview chapter sebelumnya, maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu karena besok ada ujian. Doakan ya minna~ T.T_

 _Ditunggu komentar untuk chapter ini. Maafkan jika ini aneh sekali_

 _Hihi :3_

 _Saranghae 3_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Apa_?"

Jaehyun menyangka jika dirinya baru saja berhalusinasi. Taeyong yang melihat respon berlebihan dari lawan bicaranya berdecak. Membungkuk untuk mengambilkan buku yang Jaehyun jatuhkan, menyodorkannya pada si pemilik sambil bergumam pelan, "Rupanya selain penglihatan, pendengaranmu juga jelek―"

" _Apa_?" Jaehyun yakin jika ia baru saja mendengar pemuda itu mengejeknya saat ia menerima bukunya.

Taeyong menggeleng. Enggan menjawab, dan memilih untuk mengulang pertanyaannya;

" _Jadi_ … aku boleh menginap?"

.

* * *

 **OUR STORY**

 _Jaehyun x Taeyong_

NCT-U © SM Entertaiment

BL. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Jaehyun masih belum bisa percaya ia benar-benar membawa Lee Taeyong ke rumah. Karena serius, rasanya keduanya belum sampai sedekat itu sampai bisa saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing dan bahkan menginap begini, setidaknya bagi Jaehyun.

Tak seperti Doyoung yang memang sudah ia kenal sejak lama, ia dan Taeyong―mereka berdua lebih mirip dua orang asing yang tak sengaja bertemu dua hari lalu. Ia sendiri tak yakin jika Taeyong menganggap ia sebagai apa sampai sekarang. Entah temannya atau justru bukan. Karena tiap pertemuan mereka tak pernah menyenangkan, kalo boleh dibilang.

"Masuklah." Dengan kikuk Jaehyun membukakan pintu rumahnya.

 _Rumahnya asri_ , pikir Taeyong. Halamannya cukup luas dengan berbagai tanaman. Tipikal rumah sederhana yang nyaman. Taeyong memerhatikan sekitarnya lebih lama sebelum melangkah masuk. Diikuti Jaehyun di belakangnya.

Taeyong melihat rak sepatu, tepat di samping kanan pintu, menyandar pada tembok bercat coklat muda, saat masuk. Ia mulai melepas ikatan tali sepatunya sambil mengedarkan pandang mengamati suasana rumah yang baru pertama kali ia datangi ini. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah?" tanya Taeyong. Melihat suasana rumah yang sepi.

Jaehyun, yang sudah menyimpan rapi sepatunya, melangkah masuk lebih dulu. "Ada ibuku." Ia membuat isyarat bagi Taeyong untuk mengikutinya.

Oke. Baiklah. _Ada ibu Jaehyun_.

Taeyong mengekor di belakang, meski ragu-ragu.

Jaehyun yang melihat ibunya sedang duduk menonton drama saat itu, langsung menghampiri ruang tamu, "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang―" Ekspresi wajah Nyonya Jung langsung berubah bingung saat menyadari ada seseorang yang tak ia kenali ada di belakang punggung putranya. "Dan― siapa ini?" Nyonya Jung meraih _remote_ dan mem _pause_ drama tontonannya untuk berdiri menemui tamunya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Taeyong sambil membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum kikuk.

Jaehyun merasakan tatapan tanya yang dilayangkan sang ibu padanya. "Dia Taeyong―" Jaehyun sedikit kesulitan mencari kalimat untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda itu sebenarnya. Menjawab 'orang aneh yang baru aku temui dua hari lalu' sangat tidak mungkin, "―teman sekolahku."

Nyonya Jung mengangguk mengerti. Meski sepertinya masih kurang puas dengan jawaban putranya. Jadi jika pemuda ini teman sekolahnya maka Jaehyun akan membawanya pulang? Terdengar mencurigakan. Tapi _toh_ wanita itu tetap tersenyum."Halo, Taeyong, senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Taeyong tersenyum manis membalas sapaan ibu Jaehyun. Jaehyun merasa salah membawa orang ke rumah. _Ini benar Lee Taeyong?_

"Jujur saja tante cukup kaget melihat Jaehyun mengajak temannya selain Doyoung untuk datang ke rumah." Sosok wanita paruh baya itu membawa dirinya lebih dekat dengan Taeyong dan berkata sambil menutup mulut, berbisik, "Bahkan tante sempat mengira jika Jaehyun tak punya teman lain di sekolah."

Taeyong tertawa.

Jaehyun mendesah tak suka pada kelakuan ibunya yang baginya memalukan, sekaligus tak menyangka jika Taeyong, _Lee Taeyong yang itu_ , baru saja tertawa lepas di depannya. "Taeyong akan menginap malam ini, Bu. Karena―" Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang malah mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Jaehyun tak punya ide mengenai kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menginap, dan pada akhirnya memilih membual, "Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

 _Tugas kelompok apanya? Satu kelas saja tidak…_

Ya, Tuhan. Maafkanlah dosa-dosa Jaehyun.

Nyonya Jung mengangguk-angguk.

"Maaf merepotkan," ujar Taeyong sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Nyonya Jung mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan sungkan, Taeyong. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Lagipula kau bisa datang ke sini kapanpun kau mau, _hm_." ujarnya. Jaehyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Dalam hati melayangkan kalimat-kalimat protes tanda tak setuju dengan tawaran ibunya pada Taeyong, yang hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, Taeyong mengangguk―di saat bersamaan. Dan itu terlihat lucu karena mereka memberikan jawaban berbeda. Nyonya Jung menepuk bahu teman anaknya itu sambil tersenyum, "Kalian bisa mandi dulu sementara aku akan menyiapkan makanannya, _oke_?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot―"

"Tidak repot, Taeyong." Nyonya Jung yang melihat gelagat Taeyong yang akan menolak cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Dan tante memaksa," katanya sambil tersenyum, menularkannya pada Taeyong yang tersenyum juga pada akhirnya, sebelum mengangguk. Jaehyun merinding melihat ibunya dan Taeyong sudah _dekat_ saja.

"Ayo." Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong pergi ke kamarnya setelah perbincangan singkat mereka.

Kamar Jaehyun ada di lantai dua, pintunya berada tepat di pinggir tangga. Taeyong membuntut masuk dan melihat isi kamar Jaehyun, yang cukup mengagetkan karena tempatnya tergolong rapi untuk kamar remaja laki-laki. Bahkan untuk Taeyong yang _menggilai_ kebersihan. Yah, Lee Taeyong memang menggilai kebersihan. Ia bahkan mengidap _mysophobia_ ringan. Sesuatu yang selalu digunakan teman-teman dekatnya yang ababil―macam Johnny, Yuta, Ten― untuk mengejeknya. Mengatakannya mirip perempuan lah, terlalu _feminim_ lah, manja lah. Dan ia akan selalu ngambek jika mereka mengatainya seperti itu, karena demi apapun, dia itu _manly_.

Ah, lupakan. Mari kembali pada deskripsi kamar Jaehyun.

Luas ruangannya tak terlalu luas, namun ditata dengan baik. Tak banyak perabotan. Hanya kasur _single_ dengan bedcover polos, meja nakas di sampingnya, lemari dua pintu, rak buku ukuran sedang yang penuh buku-buku, kemudian meja belajar dan kursi. Bagian di tengah ruangan dibuat kosong dan digelari karpet.

Jaehyun meletakkan tasnya di meja. "Masuklah. Maaf berantakan."

Taeyong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu masuk. "Kamarmu rapi," puji Taeyong.

Jaehyun ingin mengatakan jika _'Ibuku yang selalu membereskannya_.' Tapi kemudian memilih diam saja. Kapan lagi mendengar Lee Taeyong memujinya?

"Kau mau mandi?" Jaehyun menghampiri lemarinya, mengambil pakaiannya dari sana, "Kau bisa pakai kamar mandiku―ada peralatan mandi yang belum dipakai di sana, kau bisa memakainya. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar―"

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Aku tahu." Jaehyun menyodorkan pakaian yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari. "Pakai saja bajuku jadi seragammu bisa dicuci."

Taeyong menatap pakaian yang kini sudah berpindah pada tangannya. " _Terimakasih_ ," bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Jaehyun pura-pura tak melihat dan mendengar apapun. Ia langsung pergi ke luar kamar setelah mengambil baju lain. Bersamaan dengan Taeyong yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat pintu baru saja tertutup, tangan Jaehyun masih ada di knop. Ia menyandar pada daun pintu dan menghela nafasnya, sambil memegangi dadanya dengan tangan satunya. " _Woah_ , apa-apaan tadi itu―" bisik Jaehyun.

 _Taeyong baru saja mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum?_

Jaehyun merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. _Lagi_.

.

* * *

Taeyong menatap bayangannya dirinya di cermin. Ia baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah sebuah kaos ber _stipe_ hitam-putih kecil lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Meski merasa kurang nyaman karena mengenakan pakaian orang lain, tak masalah. Ia malah lebih tak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang bau keringat. Dan Taeyong baru menyadari betapa kecil tubuhnya itu di banding Jaehyun, karena pakaian itu kebesaran untuk ukuran badannya.

"Apa tak ada minyak rambut―" Taeyong mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar sambil merapikan rambutnya. Rambutnya yang selalu tertata dengan poni melawan gravitasi kini jatuh menutupi dahi, membuatnya tak nyaman karena terasa mengganggu. Tapi menggeledah kamar orang juga tidaklah sopan. Jadi Taeyong memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang saja. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar datang.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain duduk tenang. Sambil mengamati ruangan itu. Ia baru menyadari jika ada benda bulat _orange_ tergeletak di samping meja belajar.

 _Bola basket?_

Taeyong menggambil benda itu dan kembali duduk. Memainkannya dengan tangan, melemparkannya dan menangkapnya lagi, kemudian sesekali memantulkannya pada lantai. _Skill_ bermain basketnya tergolongn lumayan. Meski ia lebih suka sepak bola, _sih_.

"Ten dan Johnny bisa melakukan ini―" gumamnya mengingat temannya yang jago basket. Ia menaruh bola _orange_ itu di atas jari telunjuk tangan kiri, dan mencoba memutarnya. Tapi sepertinya tak semudah itu, karena bola itu selalu kehilangan keseimbangan. Pada percobaannya yang entah keberapa, bolanya berputar cukup lama.

Taeyong berdiri, masih dengan bola berputar di atas jari telunjuk. Tangan kanannya tak henti-hentinya memutarkan bola. Ia bisa memperlihatkan ini nanti, jika si pangeran Thailand Chittapon dan Johnny Seo mulai sombong lagi. Tapi― " _Woah_." Sepertinya ia harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi. Karena bola basketnya kini jatuh dan menggelinding ke kolong kasur.

Sambil mengeluh Taeyong membungkuk, mencoba mengambil bolanya. Tapi rupanya bola itu menggelinding hingga ke ujung. Taeyong merendahkan lagi tubuhnya dan melihat ke kolong kasur. "Apa itu?" matanya menyipit saat ada benda lain yang mengisi pojokan kolong kasur. Setelah berhasil mengambil bola, ia juga mengambil benda itu.

 _Sebuah majalah―_

Taeyong menyeringai.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan kedatangan Jaehyun dengan kotak obat di tangan. "Sudah selesai?"

Taeyong yang masih berjongkok kemudian berdiri, berbalik dan menatap Jaehyun dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan sebuah seringai. " _Ah_ , Jung. Jadi kau suka melihat yang seperti ini juga, ya?"

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut melihat Taeyong yang kini tampak berbeda, tapi matanya membulat begitu melihat apa yang kini ada di tangan Taeyong. "Oh, _shit_!" Jaehyun bergerak cepat, meletakkan kotak obat di meja lalu merebut benda itu dan langsung melemparnya kembali ke kolong kasur. Wajahnya terbakar saat ia melihat Taeyong _masih_ menatapnya dengan seringai miliknya.

Jaehyun berdehem, salah tingkah dipandangi begitu, "A-apa? Aku ini remaja laki-laki normal." Jaehyun mengeluh dalam hati kenapa ia harus keceplosan berbicara seperti itu. Kesannya seperti ia ingin menekankan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

Taeyong terkekeh, " _Yah_ , kukira."

Taeyong takkan memandang sama Jaehyun setelah ini.

"Ayo turun, ibuku sudah menyiapkan makan," Jaehyun membalikkan badannya dan pergi duluan sambil seketika memasang ekspresi menyesal sambil berkomat-kamit tanpa suara; _kenapa-aku-tidak-menyimpan-benda-laknat-itu-di-tempat-lain._ Ini memalukan, _sangat_ memalukan. Kedapatan mempunyai _majalah dewasa_ seperti itu oleh teman lelaki harusnya tak jadi sememalukan ini.

Taeyong yang melihat ekspresi Jaehyun yang terpantul lewat cermin tanpa disadari sang pemilik, bersusah payah menahan tawa.

 _Orang ini lucu_ , pikirnya.

.

* * *

"Panggil ibu jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu!"

"Ya!" Jaehyun balas berteriak pada ibunya, yang sepertinya menjadi jauh lebih cerewet hari ini. Ia menghela nafas, dengan sebelah kakinya ia menendang pintu tertutup, tangannya sudah penuh dengan nampan berisi berbagai jenis camilan, gelas, dan seteko air. Padahal mereka baru selesai makan tapi ibunya bersikeras menyuruh Jaehyun membawa semua itu ke kamar.

Taeyong yang saat itu sedang duduk bersila di karpet merasa tak enak sendiri. Gerakan tangannya yang baru saja akan mengobati luka di tangan kirinya terhenti. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Jung."

"Ibuku yang suruh." Jaehyun berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk.

Kemudian hening.

Taeyong kembali memulai acara mengobati lukanya, tapi bahkan untuk menggulung lengan kaosnya sendiri dengan benarpun ia tak bisa. Jaehyun menghela nafas, mencoba mengabaikannya saja tapi kemudian ia teringat jika luka itu adalah karena dirinya. Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu menggulung lengan kaos itu hingga siku. Taeyong tentu kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berikan padaku, aku akan membantu mengoleskan salep―"

"Tidak u―"

Terlambat.

Karena Jaehyun sudah merebutnya dari tangan Taeyong. Membuka tutupnya, mengeluarkan isinya sedikit pada jari dan mulai mengoleskannya pada luka miliknya.

Taeyong cemberut. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Jung."

Jaehyun memutar mata tapi tak membalas. Masih berfokus untuk mengoleskan salep, sesekali terhenti karena mendengar desisan Taeyong karena lukanya terasa yang perih. Sementara Jaehyun sibuk dengan lukanya, Taeyong mulai mengambil cemilannya. Yah, ia memang sudah makan. Tapi godaan kue coklat yang dibawa Jaehyun sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pandangan Taeyong beralih dan jatuh pada wajah Jaehyun. "Kau melepas contact lensmu?"

"Ya. Aku tak mungkin memakainya seharian."

Jaehyun memakai kacamatanya yang Taeyong injak tempo hari, yang kini dihubungkan dengan selotip di bagian tengah. Melihat itu mau tak mau Taeyong meringis. "Maaf, Jung."

"Untuk?"

"Kacamatamu yang aku injak."

Tangan Jaehyun berhenti. Cukup kaget mendengar permintaan maaf tiba-tiba dari Taeyong. Jaehyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, membereskan kotak obat itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar. Jaehyun membantu membenarkan kembali lengan kaos Taeyong kemudian menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tak usah difikirkan." katanya. Meski dalam hati merasa senang karena kata yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari pemuda itu akhirnya ia dapatkan juga.

"Seminggu lagi."

" _Huh_?"

"Tunggu seminggu lagi sampai aku menggantinya."

" _Apa_?"

"Aku akan mengganti kacamatamu―" Taeyong menunduk, memberinya senyum menyesal. "Dan meminta maaf dengan benar."

Seseorang, tolong cubit Jaehyun sekarang juga. Karena sepertinya ia sedang berhalusinasi lagi. Dan kenapa pula kata _imut_ muncul dipikirannya saat ia melihat Taeyong bertingkah seperti itu di depannya. Taeyong, Lee Taeyong yang itu, _imut_? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otak Jaehyun. Jaehyun menemukan dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk saja saat itu.

Tak ada percakapan panjang lain antara keduanya. Dan tak ada satupun yang punya ide mngenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini. Karena alasan yang dibuat Jaehyun mengenai tugas kelompok itu hanya bualan dan mereka tak punya rencana apapun―juga belum terlalu dekat untuk terlibat dalam suatu obrolan yang entah harus dimulai dari mana.

Jaehyun memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, yang sebenarnya akan dikumpulkan untuk pertemuan minggu depan, dan Taeyong―yang tentu saja telah meminta ijin dari pemilik―mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca komik. Hening aneh dan canggung yang memenuhi suasana di sekitar mereka tak juga hilang, hingga panggilan dari ibu Jaehyun yang memanggil mereka untuk makan malam terdengar dari lantai bawah.

.

* * *

Ayah Jaehyun bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam dan meja makan menjadi semakin ramai. Sama seperti istrinya, rupanya lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Jung juga merupakan orang yang sangat ramah dan senang bergurau namun tentu saja tanpa meninggalkan kesan berwibawa. Dari makan malam ini saja Taeyong banyak memperoleh informasi mengenai Jaehyun yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya. Seperti Jaehyun yang selain pintar dalam akademis juga memiliki suara bagus, jago main basket, suka segala jenis roti, diam-diam punya bakat _aegyo_ , dan―ini yang paling lucu―pernah ditolak orang yang ia sukai saat masih TK.

"Jadi, nak, kapan kau akan membawa calonmu ke rumah?"

"― _Uhuk_!" Jaehyun yang sedang minum langsung tersedak.

"Apa? Ayah cuma bertanya," Ujar Tuan Jung saat melihat reaksi berlebihan anaknya, "Memang mau sampai kapan kau jomblo terus?"

" _Ayah!_ "

" _Ah_ , Jaehyunnie, kau memang tak bisa diharapkan. Membuat ibu kecewa saja."

" _Ibu_!"

Taeyong merasa cukup terhibur melihat Jaehyun digodai ayah dan ibunya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan makan malam dengan suasana sehangat dan seramai ini, kecuali jika ia makan bersama teman-teman dekatnya―Johnny, Yuta, Ten. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak ada, dan _hyung_ nya jarang berada di rumah karena harus bekerja di luar kota―hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam sebulan. Memikirkannya membuat Taeyong tanpa sadar melamun, setidaknya hingga nyonya Jung menawarinya untuk menambah makanan di piringnya.

"Kalo Taeyongie _sih_ tante yakin pasti sudah punya kekasih. Iya ' _kan_?"

Rupanya bahasan ini belum selesai. "Aku―tidak punya," jawab Taeyong sambil tertawa. Yang mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari semua orang yang berada di meja itu.

" _Jinjja_? Tante pikir kau akan mempunyai banyak kekasih. Karena kau sangat tampan." Nyonya Jung tertawa . Taeyong hanya tersenyum, tak bisa menahan malu dan wajah mememerahnya karena baru saja mendapat pujian. " _Ah_ , _kyeopta!_ " Dan melihat itu langsung menjerit dan bangkit untuk mencubit pipi Taeyong yang ada di depannya, sukses mendapat tatapan ' _jangan mulai lagi'_ dari dua laki-laki Jung di sana.

"Sayang―"

"Ibu―"

Nyonya Jung terkikik. "Maaf, maaf."

Dan acara makan malam itu dilanjutkan.

.

* * *

Jaehyun dan Taeyong pamit pergi ke atas setengah jam setelah mengobrol sambil menonton telivisi bersama di ruang keluarga seusai makan malam.

"Maaf―"

"Untuk?"

Jaehyun meringis, "Kaluargaku sedikit ramai."

Taeyong tertawa. Menggeleng tanda tak masalah. Ia justru menyukai suasana ramai dan hangat seperti tadi. "Aku menyukainya―maksudku, mereka lucu."

Jaehyun tersenyum saja, lega karena tahu jika Taeyong merasa tak terganggu dengan keluarganya. Ia mengamati wajah itu dan mendapatkan _kesan_ berbeda lain dari Lee Taeyong. Setidaknya setelah makan tadi suasana canggung diantara mereka jadi sedikit mencair. Lagipula Taeyong tak seburuk yang Jaehyun pikir pada awalnya. Meski ia masih belum terlalu mengerti berbagai hal mengenai orang itu, setidaknya ia kini tahu jika Taeyong orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Di balik semua sikap arogan dan kata-kata sinis yang selalu ia tampilkan. Dan lagi senyum dan tawanya sungguh _manis_.

 _Woah, woah_. Jaehyun mulai melantur lagi.

"Jaehyun, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Jaehyun mengerjap. "Kau memanggilku― _apa_?"

Taeyong menyeringai. "Jaehyun. Boleh _'kan_? Atau kau mau terus aku panggil Jung?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, tersenyum. "Itu terdengar lebih bagus." Ia berjalan untuk mengambil tas dan merogoh ponselnya dari sana. Ia memeriksa sebentar dan mendapati ada pesan dari Doyoung, memilih untuk membuka dan membalas pesan itu nanti. Lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Taeyong, ia ingat jika Taeyong bilang _handphone_ nya rusak beberapa hari lalu. Jadi ia pikir Taeyong lebih memerlukannya. "―Ini."

Taeyong terlihat sibuk sendiri dan Jaehyun memilih menuju meja belajar dan menyalakan laptop. Masih sekitar jam delapan malam, masih terlalu awal untuk tidur.

"Jadi―" Jaehyun cukup kaget saat menyadari Taeyong sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sama-sama melihat pada layar laptop yang menyala. Taeyong menyeringai, berbisik di telinganya, "―selain melihat majalah, seberapa sering kau melihat _video seperti itu_ , _huh?_ "

Wajahnya seketika memerah. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kita bisa menonton bersama kalau kau mau," lanjut Taeyong sambil tersenyum laknat. Diakhiri tawa keras saat melihat ekspesi Jaehyun yang terlihat seperti ingin langsung mengubur dirinya saja.

.

* * *

"Jaehyun?"

"…"

"Jung?"

" _Mm_?"

"Belum tidur?"

"Belum."

Taeyong yang menolak tawarannya untuk tidur di kamar tamu berakhir tidur di atas kasur Jaehyun, sementara pemilik sahnya harus rela menggelar kasur lipat di lantai. Tak masalah sebenarnya, jika Taeyong _benar-benar tidur_ dan tak terus mengajaknya bicara sepanjang malam.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Jaehyun bertanya. Meski ia sudah cukup mengantuk untuk memulai sebuah obrolan.

" _Mm_." Taeyong mengangguk meski tahu Jaehyun tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku punya masalah dengan waktu tidurku," lanjutnya.

"Insomnia?"

"Mungkin," Taeyong mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga kini bisa melihat langit-langit kamar yang gelap. "Yuta―kau tau Yuta? Dia selalu bilang itu terjadi karena aku terlalu sering tidur di kelas saat pelajaran."

"Pft." Jaehyun menahan tawanya. Rasa kantuknya hilang entah kemana.

Taeyong mulai mengoceh lagi. Dan Jaehyun tak pernah menyangka pemuda itu akan bisa jadi _secerewet_ ini. Kepribadiannya sepertinya berubah-ubah. Ia sangat berbeda saat di sekolah dan di luar sekolah, ia berbeda ketika siang dan malam hari. Aneh, sekaligus membuat Jaehyun bingung. Dia bahkan menceritakan alasannya yang tiba-tiba minta menginap begitu saja tanpa Jaehyun tanya. Dan alasannya adalah karena ia sudah menginap tiga hari berturut-turut di rumah temannya yang berbeda, dan tidak enak untuk meminta menginap lagi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku bosan," jawab Taeyong.

"Jadi kau meminta menginap ke rumah orang lain, yang bahkan belum kau kenal, karena bosan?"

"Mana mungkin…" sangkalnya, "Aku hanya mau menginap di rumah orang yang sudah aku kenal. Aku mengenalmu dua hari lalu, jadi kupikir tak masalah," jawab Taeyong santai.

Jaehyun tak percaya. Orang ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa ada orang seperti ini di dunia? Jaehyun masih belum mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang Jaehun sadari, dibandingkan bosan, mungkin kata kesepian lebih pantas menggambarkannya, tapi tentu saja Jaehyun takkan menyinggung hal itu.

"Perlu aku nyalakan lampunya?"

Alis Taeyong merengut mendengar tawaran tiba-tiba itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sepertinya sedang ketakut―"

"Aku tidak takut, Jung!"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Tebakannya benar, Taeyong memang tak bisa tidur karena takut. Jawabannya yang terlalu cepat malah menegaskan bahwa ia ingin mengelak dari fakta. Jaehyun tak bisa berfikir mengenai hal lain, selain mendapati itu lucu. "Yasudah. Aku tidur." Tapi matanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia tak berniat jahat, hanya saja kejadian saat Taeyong menggodanya tadi tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Membuat sisi kekanakkannya yang haus hasrat balas dendam tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun menyeringai, enggan menjawab kali ini.

"Jaehyuh? Kau mendengarku?"

Taeyong yang tak juga mendengar jawaban mulai mengubah posisi tidurnya lagi, kini menghadap Jaehyun, meski ia tak bisa melihat apapun dari sosok itu selain gelap dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Jung?"

Ia menghela nafasnya. Matanya mulai beredar ke tiap penjuru, dan yang bisa ia lihat hanya gelap.

" _Jung_!" Taeyong menarik selimut Jaehyun, berharap sosok itu membalasnya. Tapi tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memang belum tidur tapi sengaja menggoda, bertanya. Sekaligus berusaha menahan geli saat merasakan sosok lain telah berpindah dari tempat semula dan kini ikut masuk dalam selimut dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Ya, Lee Taeyong memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai saja bersama Jaehyun.

"Di atas panas. Aku kegerahan."

Lee Taeyong dan harga dirinya. "Kalo begitu biar aku yang tidur di atas―"

" _Jangan_!" Taeyong yang tersadar telah berbuat bodoh langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jaehyun. " _Ugh_ ―" Jaehyun tertawa. Puas karena berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Sayang, sekitarnya gelap. Jadi ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Taeyong saat ini.

"Jadi... _takut_?"

"...sedikit."

Jaehyun tidur sambil tersenyum lebar malam itu.

.

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

 _Annyeong~ Byul datang lagi untuk merusuh. Wkwk._

 _Maaf karena telat sekali update-nya ya. Dan garing banget. HUHU_

 _Oh iya buat yang nanya mengenai uke di ff ini tentu aja ukenya Taeyong wkwk. Dan untuk masalah keanehan Taeyong bakalan dibahas di chapter-chapter depan, yang sepertinya ga bisa janji diupdate dalam waktu dekat. Ehehe._

 _Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu mereview chapter sebelumnya, maaf juga karena tidak bisa lagi membalasnya satu-satu. Ini sudah jam tiga malam, btw. Lol._

 _Ditunggu komentar untuk chapter ini. Review juseyoo~_

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun sedang mengecek ponselnya di pagi hari, sekaligus membaca dan membalas pesan Doyoung untuknya. Lalu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap pesan terkirim pada nomor tak di kenal di sana. Ini pesan yang dibuat dan dikirim oleh Taeyong kemarin dengan meminjam ponselnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum membaca isinya. Sepertinya ia takkan bisa memandang Lee Taeyong dengan cara yang sama mulai sekarang. Benar-benar mengerikan, karena hanya satu malam saja bisa langsung membuat Jaehyun berubah pikiran begini.

Arogan apanya? Pemuda itu benar-benar _tsundere._

 _._

 _+0108370xxxxx_

 _Hyung, maaf aku tak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Apa kau mencoba menghubungiku? Hpku tiba-tiba saja rusak. Belikan aku yang baru~ T.T Oh ya, hari ini aku menginap di rumah temanku. Aku sudah makan, hyung juga jangan lupa makan, ne? Jangan sampai sakit! Aku sangat kangen padamu, kapan hyung pulang?_

 _― Taeyongie_

 _P.S: Ini no temanku. Jadi jangan dibalas._


	4. Chapter 4

Jika tatapan bisa melubangi kepala, Jaehyun yakin kepalanya kini sudah berlubang karena intensnya tatapan yang ia terima dari arah belakang. Jaehyun hanya bersyukur dengan posisi duduknya di kelas, karena begitu sampai di kelas jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai. Dan itu berarti akhirnya sosok itu tak lagi ada di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan paling berbahaya; tatapan curiga dan penasaran.

Karena curiga dan penasaran adalah awal dari segala bencana jika berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Doyoung; _gosip_.

"Kau harus cerita kali ini, Woojae―" ucapan penuh antusias temannya itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Jaehyun, "―kali ini aku takkan membiarkanmu kabur."

Jaehyun menggeram rendah. Mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Ayahnya pergi bersama pagi tadi, bersama Taeyong, untuk pergi ke sekolah alih-alih memakai bus. Lalu berakhir dipergoki Doyoung di depan gerbang.

"Baik anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajarannya―"

Jaehyun menjatuhkan wajahnya dengan dramatis ke meja. Sambil mendesah panjang, " _Haaaah_."

.

* * *

 **OUR STORY**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT U © SM Entertaiment

BL. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Bertemu empat kali secara tak sengaja; di lorong, di supermarket, di atap, kemudian di halte. Dan Taeyong secara mengejutkan bertanya apakah ia boleh menginap. Lalu esoknya mereka pergi sekolah bersama.

"…Ya, begitu."

Jaehyun mengakhiri cerita pendek yang super pendeknya dengan _ending_ yang tidak jelas, menurut Doyoung. Lihat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu bahkan mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Otak Doyoung yang cemerlang saja sampai harus berfikir keras begitu.

Temannya itu tidak sedang mengarangkan kan? Karena ini bukan pelajaran bahasa dan karena ceritanya itu terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal dan― _terlalu drama_. Maksudnya, Jaehyun benar-benar bercerita mengenai dirinya kan? Pengalaman dirinya kan? Bukannya hanya mengambil sinopsis dari novel picisan _random_ dan membacakan untuknya agar ia puas?

"Kau yakin kau sedang tak berkhayal, Woojae?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah padamu mau percaya padaku atau tidak."

Jaehyun saja butuh waktu sekian lama untuk mempercayai semua itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Setelah bercerita seperti itu ia juga baru sadar jika hari-harinya kemarin memang dipenuhi dengan nama Taeyong. Teman seangkatannya selama tiga tahun yang hanya ia kenal lewat kabar burung dan rumor-rumor.

Meski masih sedikit curiga dan penasaran. Doyoung akhirnya mengangguk. Seingatnya kacamata Jaehyun memang patah beberapa hari lalu dan ia yang menemaninya membeli contact lens. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Taeyong di supermarket. Dan Doyoung melihat sendiri jika kedua orang itu pergi bersama ke sekolah diantar ayah Jaehyun. Jadi ia bisa memastikan jika separuh ceritanya memang benar-benar terjadi. Entah dengan sisanya.

"Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan di rumahmu?" Tanya Doyoung lagi. Lagipula Doyoung mana puas dengan cerita yang tak sampai setengah halaman A4 begitu. Terlalu singkat. Tidak mendetail. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak. Lee Taeyong itu topik yang bagus untuk dijadikan bahan gossip. Dan temannya punya pengalaman yang pastinya menarik dengan orang itu. Jadi tak ada salahnya.

Dan perasaannya saja atau memang wajah temannya itu sedikit memerah sekarang?

"Tak ada―" Jaehyun menjawab pendek, setelah berdehem. Rasanya _sandwich_ yang ia makan terasa tersangkut tadi. "Kami kerumahku, makan, lalu tidur."

 _Lupakan mengenai majalah dewasa, permintaan maaf, dan lain-lain, Jaehyun._

"Masa?"

"Iya. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Jika Jaehyun seorang _actor_. Maka sudah pasti ia mendapatkan _daesang_ karena aktingnya sekarang.

Tapi meski begitu Doyoung tetap menyadari gelagat aneh dari temannya itu. tentu saja. Mereka sudah berteman lama dan Doyoung adalah tipe-tipe orang yang senang mengobservasi―ekspresi wajah, kebiasaan, dan gerak-gerik orang lain. Ia menyebutnya dirinya dengan sebagai jenis-jenis _care person_ tapi Jaehyun akan menyebutnya dalam bahasa kasarnya; tukang ikut campur.

Hei, Doyoung masuk _club_ Jurnal bukan tanpa alasan. Itu panggilan jiwanya.

Susu pisang di tangannya diminum hingga tandas, sampai menimbulkan bunyi udara kosong tersedot. Ia bahkan mengocok dan membalikkan kemasan susu pisangnya, agar benar-benar yakin tidak ada yang tersisa, dan baru menaruhnya dengan bungkusan sampah lain.

Perkenalkan, penyuka susu pisang nomor satu di dunia―Kim Doyoung.

"Yah, aku kira akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik," tambahnya. "Kau tahu sendiri banyak rumor tentang orang itu. Tatapan mata tajam, berdarah dingin dan bahkan pernah beberapa kali menjual organ manusia di _blackmarket_?"

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar yang satu itu. "Kau berlebihan."

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat betapa _tsundere_ nya orang yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Dari yang tidak bisa tidur karena takut gelap sampai isi pesan untuk _hyung_ nya. Jika ia ceritakan pada Doyoung pasti temannya itu takkan percaya. Tapi maaf, maaf. Jaehyun lebih ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Rasanya seperti ia mengetahui rahasia dibalik trik sulap yang tak diketahui orang lain. Akan sangat tidak seru jika orang lain jadi mengetahuinya juga.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Dia cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya."

Doyoung menatapnya lama. Menelisik sekali lagi wajah Woojaenya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Senyum Jaehyun hilang.

" _Apa_? " Tanyanya. Tiba-tiba histeris, dengan mata terbelalak. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuatnya _nervous_. Jaehyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, menatap temannya itu tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Jangan bercanda."

"Apa sih?" Dayoung terkekeh melihat temannya itu salah tingkah. "Aku hanya tanya kau menyukainya atau tidak. Sebagai teman maksudku. Emang kau mikir apa?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas lega. Tapi kemudian ia sadar tengah digoda saat melihat Doyoung yang memandangnya dengan senyum lebar. "Berhenti menggodaku. Tidak lucu," dengusnya. Jaehyun cepat-cepat berdiri. Tak lupa memungut sampah plastik dan kotak susu cokelat yang menjadi sisa menu makan siangnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk."

Butuh waktu lima menit lebih untuk menuju kelas dari sini. Atap. Ya, mereka memang sengaja memilih tempat ini agar bisa lebih leluasa bicara tanpa perlu takut di dengar orang lain.

Ah tempat ini mengingatkannya lagi pada Taeyong.

 _Tuh kan. Kenapa Taeyong lagi?_

"Tunggu aku, Woojae!"

Jaehyun mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan duluan. Menuju tempat sampah yang ada di samping pintu dan membuang sampahnya.

Doyoung bangkit cepat-cepat menyusul. " _Kachi ja_!"

.

* * *

Empat orang itu sedang menikmati jam istirahat sambil menikmati makan siang di kelas. Hanya ada beberapa orang selain mereka di kelas. Selebihnya sepertinya sedang keluar, memenuhi lorong, depan kelas dan tentu saja―kantin.

Sebenarnya keempatnya biasanya juga memilih pergi ke kantin tapi entah kenapa sedang malas saja berdesakkan di sana. Dan berakhirlah dengan _kaibaibo_ untuk menentukan siapa yang dapat jatah peran kacung. Dan Yuta sedang sial.

Tempat itu sudah berubah jadi pasar raya, kata Yuta. Begitu kembali dari kantin setelah membeli makanan untuk tiga orang berpantat berat yang sukanya nyuruh-nyuruh itu.

"Kata Yuta keluargamu datang dari Thailand, _eh_ , Ten?" Tanya Taeyong. Ia tak tahu detailnya karena ia sedang pergi ke atap waktu itu.

Ten mengangguk. "Mereka tak menghubungiku dulu dan menelpon saat sudah sampai sini. Aku benar-benar kaget. Aku langsung minta ijin pulang." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mereka menanyakan kalian. Terutama Johnny," kekehnya.

" _Ah_ , ayah Ten pasti sangat merindukanku," ujar Johnny narsis. Memang benar, hanya Johnny yang pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan keluar Ten. Ia pergi ke Thailand dengan Ten waktu liburan kenaikan kelas dua kemarin. Dan ayah Ten benar-benar menyukai Johnny. Sementara Yuta dan Taeyong, Ten sering sekali menceritakan mereka lewat telepon.

"Mereka baru pertama kali ke sini kan?" Tanya Yuta. Sebagai orang yang sama-sama pendatang di negeri orang, Yuta iri. Tiba-tiba merindukan sanak keluarga di Jepang sana.

"Mereka datang menjenguk sekaligus berlibur." Jawab Ten, "Mereka jua bilang bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahunku."

 _Ah_ benar. Ten akan berulang tahun tak lama lagi. Ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Lusa. Kenapa mereka bisa lupa.

"Jadi―" Ketiga orang lain saling berpandangan. "Pesta?"

"Ya. Di rumahku," Ten tersenyum lebar.

Ten memang orang Thailand dan tinggal sendiri di sini. Tapi jangan salah, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang besar dengan para _maid_ yang siap melayaninya 7 per 24. Sebutannya sebagai _Prince_ Thailand memang tidak main-main.

" _Yohooo_! _Party_!" Johnny yang saat itu sedang duduk di meja langsung melonjak girang. Bersorak seperti seorang gadis _cheerleaders_. Johnny memang selalu bersemangat dengan acara-acara seperti ini, tidak heran. Ia menarikan _tarian kemenangan_ sebelum maju ke depan kelas, menyeret Ten bersamanya untuk mengumkan perihal pesta itu pada teman sekelas yang lain. Yang disambut dengan sambutan meriah.

Tiba-tiba kelas berubah menjadi jauh lebih ricuh dengan tepuk tangan.

" _Sasuga_ , Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!"

"Aku pasti akan datang. Tapi kau harus mengundang EXO, Ten," canda temannya yang lain.

Taeyong dan Yuta tertawa. Begitupun siswa lain di kelas itu.

.

* * *

Sehari adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyebarkan berita mengenai pesta itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tanya saja murid yang lewat di depanmu, guru-guru, bahkan mungkin petugas kebersihan juga tahu. Di medsos juga ramai. _#TenParty_ bahkan ada di _trending topic_. Haha, becanda. Cukup berlebihannya.

Mungkin memang tak sampai seperti itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika Ten itu memang terkenal. Selain karena ia satu-satunya siswa berkewarganegaraan Thailand di sekolah itu, kepribadiannya yang _bright person_ juga membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Pesona dari senyum lebarnya yang manis tak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

Ia juga terkenal karena tergabung di _club dance_ sekolah dan menjadi salah satu _dancer_ terbaik dan sering memenangkan lomba. Tak sedikit yang bilang jika ia tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai suatu agensi melihat bakatnya dan mendebutkannya menjadi _idol_.

Yah hidupnya memang sempurna sekali, jika boleh dibilang.

Jika ia punya pacar, tambah Taeyong. Tertawa laknat dalam hati meski dirinya juga sama jomblonya.

Meski Taeyong masih tak paham kenapa pemuda Thailand itu mau jauh-jauh merantau hingga ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Ia bahkan ingat jika Ten tak bisa sama sekali berbahasa Korea saat pertama kali masuk di tahun pertamanya di sini. Membuatnya menjadi bahan bullyan di minggu-minggu pertama. Tapi itulah yang membuat Taeyong bisa dekat dengan Ten. Jadi ia hanya akan bersyukur.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir. Taeyong cepat-cepat mengemasi barangnya. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

"Kemana, TY?"

Taeyong tak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Melambai dari kejauhan, "Kalian pulang saja duluan," adalah kalimat terakhirnya pada teman-temannya sebelum pergi lebih dulu keluar kelas.

Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui sebelum orang itu pulang jadi ia harus cepat-cepat.

Jung Jaehyun. Kelas 12-3.

Sebelumnya Taeyong hanya tahu jika Jaehyun itu satu sekolah dan satu angkatan dengannya. Tamat. Ia bahkan baru tahu asal kelas dari orang yang telah memberinya tumpangan tempat tidur padanya tempo hari itu, saat jam istirahat tadi. Johnny yang memberitahunya.

Johnny adalah ketua _club basket_ , dan rupanya Jaehyun juga salah satu anggota _club basket_ sekolah setidaknya sampai akhir tahun kedua mereka sebelum berhenti―sehingga Johnny mengenalnya. Kemana saja dia? _Ah_ , benar. Dia kan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di studio tari dan tak pernah peduli sekitar. Maaf. Amnesia.

Kakinya yang panjang membawanya sampai dengan cepat ke depan pintu kelas 12-3. Pintunya baru saja terbuka saat seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Cho- _sonsaeng_ keluar, diikuti beberapa siswa yang satu persatu berhamburan keluar.

Taeyong mengintip dan melihat sosok yang dicarinya masih mengobrol dengan teman berkepala _orange_ di dalam sana. Ia hendak menunggu, tapi tatapan para murid-murid lain yang berada di sekitarnya membuatnya risih. Jadi ia menarik lengan salah satu murid yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu.

"Bisa panggilkan Jung Jaehyun?" pintanya.

.

* * *

"Mau kemana setelah ini?" Doyoung berbalik dan bertanya padanya, "Pulang?"

"Sepertinya." Jaehyun memasukkan semua peralatannya k etas, "Kau ada kumpulan _club_ jurnal lagi?"

Doyoung menggeleng. "Bukan _club_ jurnal. Tapi Osis," keluh Doyoung. "Ada rapat untuk membahas festival sekolah."

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah malas itu. "Sudah kelas tiga, saatnya bersiap ujian, Kim Dongyoung," sindirnya. Jaehyun bahkan sudah berhenti dari _club_ basket saat awal masuk tahun ketiga, tapi temannya itu masih sibuk dengan _club_ Jurnal dan Osis sampai sekarang. Tak apa sih sebenarnya. Toh nilai akademiknya masih bagus. Si temannya ini, pantas saja guru-guru menyukainya.

"Ini kegiatan terakhir sebelum aku pensiun," jawab Doyoung sekenanya.

"Yasudah―"

"Jaehyun! Lee Taeyong mencarimu!"

Jaehyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Doyoung terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke pintu dan benar saja, ia mendapati sosok familiar itu berada di luar pintu kelasnya dengan salah satu temannya yang berteriak barusan. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya, karena Doyoung dan teman-teman lain yang masih ada di kelas juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya setelah itu mereka beralih menatapnya. Sementara dia masih diam saja.

 _Rasanya seperti baru ditembak mati_ , pikirnya hiperbolis.

Jaehyun segera bangkit dari kursinya setelah menghilangkan sedikit perasaan kagetnya. Bisa ia lihat Doyoung sudah cengar-cengir menyebalkan, beberapa murid perempuan mulai saling berbisik dan terkikik-kikik sambil menunjuk Taeyong, sebagian menatapnya dengan penasaran dan sebagian lagi memilih tak peduli.

Ada apa pemuda Lee datang menemuinya?

Apa dia akan bilang ingin menginap lagi?

Jaehyun diam-diam menghela nafas. Menunggu kejutan lain apa yang akan diberikan Taeyong padanya.

"Taeyong?"

"Hei, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Melihat sosok itu lagi ada di depannya. Bicara padanya. Jujur, ia sedikit gugup. Meski sekarang ia sudah tak memandang Taeyong dengan yang cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya; sebagai orang asing dengan sikap arogannya yang menyebalkan. Tetap saja ia tak bisa untuk tak kikuk. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya waktu setelah ini?"

" _Huh_?"

Taeyong mendengus menahan tawa. Dan Jaehyun cepat-cepat memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya. Pasti wajah kaget sekaligus tak mengertinya jelek sekali barusan. Sial. "Aku akan langsung pulang tadinya. Kenapa?"

"Bagus."

Taeyong memberinya senyum kecil, dan itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar aneh tanpa ia minta, kurang ajar sekali. Apakah Jaehyun punya kelainan jantung yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya? Ingatkan dirinya untuk mulai memeriksakan diri ke dokter setelah ini.

"Kalo begitu kau harus pergi denganku," ujarnya lagi. Bukan dengan nada meminta. Bukan. Lee Taeyong tak meminta, tapi lebih ke menyuruhnya.

Jadi Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

Kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan pergi bersama dari sana setelah pamit pada Doyoung dan temannya yang lain. Meski dalam hati bertanya-tanya kemana Taeyong hendak membawanya.

.

* * *

Keduanya sampai ditempat tujuan lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Taeyong sudah akan melangkah masuk, tapi Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Taeyong menatapnya heran.

" _Jadi_?"

"Apa?"

Jaehyun kembali melihat di mana mereka berada sekarang. Dari plang namanya saja Jaehyun sudah bisa tahu jika ini toko optik. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Taeyong tertawa, padahal Jaehyun sedang tidak melucu. Ia menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk masuk ke dalam, dan yang ditarik seakan dalam keadaan auto-pilot hanya membuntut mengikuti. "Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengganti kacamatamu―"

" _Apa_?!"

Ah, jadi itu alasan Taeyong membawanya ke sini? Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan pegangan di tangannya dan berbalik, hendak berjalan ke luar dari toko optik itu. Tapi Taeyong menahan bahunya dan memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak usah repot-repot," ujar Jaehyun kemudian. Ia tak menyangka Taeyong akan serius dengan ucapannya tempo hari dan datang secepat ini untuk memenuhi janjinya. Padahal Jaehyun sudah cukup dengan permintaan maaf waktu itu dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan secara asal karena tak menganggapnya serius. Ia merasa tak enak menerima pemberian seperti ini, meski ini sebagai ganti rugi. "Lagipula aku bisa beli sendiri jika aku mau," tambahnya.

Taeyong tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal. Mendengus dan berbalik untuk berjalan masuk mendahului Jaehyun sambil berujar ketus, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, Jung."

"Tapi―"

" _Diam._ "

Mulutnya yang baru terbuka untuk melontarkan kembali kalimat penolakan sudah langsung terkatup lagi. Nada bicara dingin dan tajam dari Taeyong sukses membuatnya bungkam. Perasaannya saja atau tiba-tiba suhu disekitarnya turun beberapa derajat?

Dan ia hanya menurut saat penjaga toko optik itu menyuruhnya melepas contact lens dan membawanya menuju ruangan untuk memeriksa matanya.

Diam-diam ia melihat Taeyong yang duduk menunggu. Tak mau memandangnya dan tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. Dan ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyinggung pemuda itu dengan kata-katanya.

Jaehyun mendesah.

 _Aku harus minta maaf_ , pikirnya.

Bukankah ini lucu? Taeyonglah yang hendak minta maaf padanya dengan membawanya ke sini. Kini ia yang malah membuat kesalahan yang membuat pemuda itu marah dan hendak minta maaf.

 _Tak bisa saja jika dianggap impas?_

Pemeriksaannya berjalan cukup cepat. Bahkan tak sampai lima menit sepertinya.

Penjaga toko optik itu membawanya kembali dari ruang pemeriksaan dan memberitahunya mengenai kondisi matanya. Jaehyun bahkan merasa tak perlu mendengarkan semuanya setelah ia paham jika minusnya masih sama dengan terakhir kali. Tentu saja, ia baru periksa kurang dari seminggu lalu saat membeli contact lens dengan Doyoung. Selebihnya hanya anjuran-anjuran standar agar kondisi matanya tak semakin memburuk. Yang sudah ia dengar puluhan kali sejak ia mulai memakai kacamata, saat masih di _Junior High_. Sampai bosan rasanya.

 _Blablabla_ ―

"Ingin yang seperti apa? Kau bisa memilih _frame_ nya."

Akhirnya.

Jaehyun memandangi berbagai macam _frame_ kacamata berbagai jenis dan warna yang di ada di etalase.

Bingung.

Ia membalikkan badan dan bisa melihat Taeyong, meski buram, masih duduk di tempat yang sama dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Masih kesal, rupanya. Jaehyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Perasaannya jadi semakin tak enak saja. Lalu ia berbalik lagi.

Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kacamata, sebuah ide konyol tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya.

"Aku mau coba yang itu," ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum, menunjuk kacamata yang dimaksud.

.

* * *

Jung Jaehyun dan menyebalkan.

Adalah dua kata yang terus melintas di pikirannya sejak ia masuk ke toko optik ini. Seharusnya ia tak boleh berlaku seperti ini, karena ia sudah berniat untuk minta maaf sejak awal. Tapi Jaehyun yang mengatakan jika ia tak perlu repot dan bisa membeli kacamata sendiri sungguh membuatnya kesal.

Ia sedang berusaha bertindak baik di sini. Ia juga sudah pernah bilang pada pemuda Jung itu dan dia setuju. Lalu apa masalahnya? Perasaan ini bahkan lebih cepat dari ia yang ia janjikan.

Dasar aneh.

 _Hyung_ nya baru saja mengiriminya uang, setelah ia menceritakan kejadiannya dengan menumpang telpon di rumah Yuta, saat ia menginap kemarin. Untuk uang ini ia bahkan harus rela dimarahi dulu. Diceramahi panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas agar dia lebih hati-hati sampai telinganya panas. Meski sebenarnya bukan hanya gara-gara ia yang menginjak kacamata Jaehyun sih. Melainkan lebih karena ia yang merusakkan handphonenya beberapa waktu lalu dan membuatnya susah dihubungi.

 _Hyung_ nya tersayang kadang bisa menjadi terlalu _overprotectif_ padanya.

 _Kalo khawatir kenapa tidak pulang saja_ , pikir Taeyong. Kesal.

 _Ah_. Kenapa jadi membahas _hyung_ nya? Ia jadi lupa kan sedang kesal pada siapa sebenarnya sekarang.

 _Dasar Jung menyebalkan Jaehyun_ , pikirnya.

Taeyong yang masih larut dalam kekesalannya tak sadar jika sosok lain sudah duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi. Ia baru sadar dan menoleh saat sosok itu menyentuh bahunya. Taeyong yang merasa terganggu menepis tangan itu. Dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang berani menggangunya di saat kesal.

Matanya membola.

Jaehyun ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana?"

 _Bagaimana katanya?_

Taeyong merasa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menggelitikinya. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Jaehyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memajukan wajahnya. Sehingga Taeyong bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Bibir Taeyong sudah mengerut-mengerut. Ia mulai menggigiti pipi bagian dalam dan bibirnya sendiri.

Jaehyun masih memandangnya.

Taeyong merasakan serangan tak kasat mata semakin kuat semakin ia memandang wajah Jaehyun. Ia sudah senyum-senyum tersembunyi di balik batuk buatan miliknya.

Dan―

Jaehyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

Itu membuat Taeyong menyerah. Ia sudah tidak kuat.

"Apa yang kau―Hahahaha. Apa yang kau pakai itu―Hahaha. Ya Tuhan―" Ia menunjuk benda yang dipakai Jaehyun lalu memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram. "Jaehyun kau―Hahaha. Benda macam apa itu―Hahahahaha _Pft_ ―Hahahaha!"

Tawa histeris terdengar.

Yah, Jaehyun berhasil sepertinya.

Ia melepaskan kacamata yang dipakai olehnya dan benda itu langsung direbut oleh Taeyong. Yang kini bahkan mulai menangis karena tawanya. Tawanya mereda dan akan kembali mengeras saat ia melihat benda di tangannya. Begitu terus selama beberapa menit.

Mereka jadi perhatian orang, entah pengunjung atau penjaga toko. Tapi anehnya Jaehyun tak peduli dan malah ikut tertawa.

 _Benda itu benar-benar laknat_. Maksudnya, kau tau bagian bawah botol? Nah, dua benda seperti itulah yang tadi dipakai Jaehyun. Bagaimana Taeyong tidak tertawa! Terlebih saat Jaehyun mulai menaik turunkan alisnya. Demi Tuhan itu aneh sekali!

 _Ah, perutnya sakit._

"Jadi― aku dimaafkan?" Tanya Jaehyun.

" _Huh_?" Taeyong yang baru selesai tertawa memandang Jaehyun. Lalu terkekeh pelan. Jadi karena itu pemuda Jung ini bertingkah konyol? Sepertinya ia tak menyebalkan yang Taeyong kira. Yah, setidaknya ia jadi tahu kalo orang ini memang lucu.

"Belikan aku minum maka kita impas," ujar Taeyong.

Jaehyun nyengir.

.

* * *

Mereka keluar dari café shop dengan masing-masing cup minuman di tangan, _Frappuccino_. Jaehyun yang mentraktir, dan Taeyong merasa minuman itu menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih enak. Karena serius, segala sesuatu yang gratis itu adalah hal yang paling ia sukai kedua setelah segala sesuatu yang manis. Apalagi ini, sesuatu yang manis sekaligus gratis. Ia pasti akan lebih menyukainya.

Taeyong tak melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan, tapi meminumnya sedikit-sedikit. Akan terlalu sayang minuman seenak ini harus habis dalam waktu singkat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam ponsel―bukan ponselnya tentu saja, tapi punya Jaehyun. Ia masih terkekeh-kekeh saat melihat foto yang mereka ambil di toko optik. Tentu saja dengan kacamata laknat itu. Taeyong memaksa untuk mengabadikannya dan Jaehyun menurut saja.

Setidaknya mereka kini punya beberapa foto bersama di handphonenya, walau dalam pose konyol.

Mereka jadi terlihat seperti benar-benar teman sekarang, pikir Jaehyun.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai kacamatanya, sepertinya baru bisa diambil besok atau dua hari lagi.

" _Ah_ , ya." Taeyong baru teringat sesuatu. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Kau tahu, pesta ulang tahun Ten?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Satu sekolah pun tahu sepertinya dengan pesta itu.

"Kau datang?"

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong sebentar kemudian mengangkat bahu, kembali melihat ke depan. "Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Maksudku―temanku yang diajak oleh temannya yang teman Ten memang mengajakku. Tapi aku tak kenal dengannya. Jadi _yah_ …"

Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya, "Tak usah dipikirkan. Datang saja," ujarnya sambil memainkan sepatu di tanah saat berjalan. "Ten malah akan senang jika banyak orang yang datang ke pestanya."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Dia temanku. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya nanti."

"Oke," balas Jaehyun pendek. Ia memang sudah bilang takkan datang, tapi di hari _H_ besok Doyoung pasti akan menggedor pintu rumahnya dan menyeretnya untuk datang. Jadinya kan sama saja. Akan lebih baik jika ia berniat pergi sejak awal.

Keduanya berjalan berjalan bersisian di jalanan yang mulai ramai orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekarang sekitar pukul lima. Dan langitnya―perasaannya saja atau langit di atas sana memang jadi lebih indah dari biasanya dengan sapuan jingga yang cantik? _Hah_ , seandainya ia punya pacar maka suasana ini akan sempurna sekali, pikir Jaehyun.

"Kau mau pulang setelah ini?" suara Taeyong terdengar lagi.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Memang mau ke mana lagi?"

"Mau menemaniku?"

Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa pemuda ini senang sekali _sih_ mengejutkannya dengan ajakan pergi seperti ini. "Kemana?"

"Mencari kado untuk Ten," jawab Taeyong, menghela nafasnya, "Aku belum sempat beli." Yah sebenarnya bukan belum sempat juga, karena kemarin dia menemani Yuta dan Johnny untuk membeli kado dan ia mempunyai kesempatan membeli juga. Tapi karena uangnya baru dikirim oleh _hyung_ nya hari ini, jadi ia melewatkannya. Johnny sebenarnya menawari untuk memakai uangnya dulu, tapi ia merasa tak enak. Jadi rencananya harus tertunda.

"Ayo," Jaehyun pikir tak ada salahnya. Ia akan bilang ada kerja kelompok tambahan jika Ibunya bertanya kenapa ia pulang terlambat. Lagian ia juga belum memikirkan kado apa yang akan ia bawa besok. "Aku bisa beli sekalian juga."

Taeyong tersenyum.

Dan itu membuat Jaehyun mengerjap.

Karena wajah Taeyong dan senyumnya itu dilatarbelakangi cahaya jingga.

 _Apa yang barusan ia lihat―_

" _Kajja_!" Taeyong bahkan sepertinya tak sadar jika ia menarik tangan Jaehyun dan tak melepaskannya untuk sisa perjalanan karena terlalu bersemangat.

 _Sesuatu berdentum tidak santai di dalam sana_ , pikir Jaehyun.

Sepertinya benar, ia punya penyakit jantung yang belum pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Dia harus mulai membuat jadwal mengunjungi dokter dari sekarang.

Jaehyun tahu ini bodoh, tapi ia jadi merasa jika mereka seperti sedang kencan sekarang. Dan pikiran itu membuat perutnya melilit aneh.

Lee Taeyong.

Kenapa ada orang seperti dia di dunia, Jaehyun masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

 _Annyeong~ Byul datang lagi setelah sekian lama untuk merusuh. Maafkan kalo makin aneh. Ada yang kangen? Wkwk_

 _Ini sudah lamaaaaaa sekali sejak terakhir kali publish. Maafkan. Karena my bebh aka laptop tiba-tiba hang terus metong, jadi tak bisa ngetik-ngedit fanfic. Tapi Alhamdulillah~ dapat rezeki untuk beli baru meski harus rela semua file, film, foto, koleksi One Piece ilang semua T.T_

 _Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu mereview chapter sebelumnya, bahkan ada yang kirim PM nanyain fic abal macam ini. Maaf karena tidak membalasnya. foll-fav juga. Terimakasih_

 _Everlasting ditunggu yah, di upadate setelah ini._

 _Ditunggu komentar untuk chapter ini._

 _Review juseyoo~_


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun sampai di rumah cukup larut, sekitar pukul sembilan lebih tigapuluh dua menit. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Taeyong hingga sampai selarut itu. Kencan―ralat, bukan kencan, tapi acara jalan-jalan antar teman mereka harusnya tak jadi selama itu.

Mereka hanya berkeling sebentar dan langsung membeli kado untuk Ten di dua toko pertama, padahal. Mungkin karena setelahnya Taeyong menariknya ke game center dan mereka juga sempat makan malam bersama di restoran cepat saji, ia bisa pulang hingga selarut ini. Apa jadinya jika Jaehyun menerima ajakan Taeyong untuk menonton film animasi yang sedang diputar di bioskop, mungkin akan sampai rumah lebih larut lagi. Aneh. Waktu memang terasa sangat cepat berlalu jika diisi dengan hal menyenangkan. Hm. Jadi waktumu bersama dengan Taeyong hari ini menyenangkan ya, Jaehyun?

Mengingat Taeyong Jaehyun jadi ingat akan penyakit jantungnya, belum lagi masalah perutnya yang tadi sempat terasa melilit. Apa selain kemungkinan punya penyakit jantung, Jaehyun juga punya penyakit pencernaan sekarang?

"Aku mikir apa sih?" Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya akan pikirannya sendiri.

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu. Lampu ruang tengah sudah dimatikan saat ia menengok dari jendela. Ibunya juga terlihat sudah siap tidur saat membukakan pintu untuknya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga, tangan terlipat di dada dan alis terangkat tinggi. Anak laki-lakinya yang selalu pulang tepat waktu, baru kembali selarut ini. Melewatkan makan malam tanpa memberi kabar lebih dulu.

"Darimana Jaehyunnie? Kenapa baru pulang? Ibu juga tak bisa menelponmu dari tadi."

 _Salahkan Taeyong, Ibu. Itu bukan salahku._

Jaehyun membuka sepatunya cepat. Berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan langkah lebar. Ibunya mengikuti di belakang hingga ke lantai atas karena belum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

" _Um_. Aku habis kerja kelompok dengan Doyoung dan ponselku mati jadi tak sempat mengabari."

" _Ah_ , benarkah?"

Jaehyun sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, siap masuk. Berbalik untuk menemui ibunya yang kali ini memandangnya menyelidik dengan senyum mencurigakan miliknya. Jaehyun berkeringat dingin tanpa sebab. Bertanya dalam hati kenapa ia tak bicara jujur saja. _Pergi dengan teman_ , kan selesai. Kenapa harus pakai bohong segala? _Haish_.

"Ya. Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Tugasnya banyak dan sulit. _Um_ , begitulah."

Ibunya masih memberi tatapan jenis itu, tapi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mengucapkan selamat malam lalu berbalik untuk berjalan pergi.

Jaehyun menghela nafas lega. Merasa bersalah karena sudah tak berkata sejujurnya. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini ibunya tak akan berfikir macam-mac―

"Oh iya, ibu lupa bertanya. 'Doyoung' yang mana maksudmu, nak? Aku yakin bukan 'Doyoung' yang sama yang sore tadi datang ke sini dan mencarimu, kan?" Jaehyun memasang ekspresi kaget dan itu membuat Ibunya terkekeh geli. "Selamat malam, Jaehyunnie! Sering-sering saja pergi berkencan dengan 'Doyoung'-mu itu, ya!" Suara ibunya terdengar lagi. Menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda sebelum pergi dengan langkah riang setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

 _Krik._

Oke, Lupakan. Ibunya memang _tak akan_ berfikir macam-macam. Tapi lebih buruk lagi. Ia _sudah lebih dulu_ berfikiran seperti itu.

Jaehyun hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar tawa ibunya dan suara heboh lain yang berasal dari kamar orang tuanya setelah itu. Itu suara ribut ibu yang membangunkan ayah hanya untuk mengatakan jika Jaehyun, akhirnya kini, punya _someone special._

" _Sayaaang! Anak kita akhirnya punya kekasih! Akhirnya Jaehyun kita sudah besar!"_

 _Someone special_ apanya? Kekasih apanya? Besar apanya? Badannya?

Astaga. Mereka salah paham. _Benar-benar salah paham._

.

* * *

 **OUR STORY**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT U © SM Entertaiment

BL. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Suasana di rumah Ten sore itu ramai sekali. Saat Jaehyun tiba.

Pestanya memang dibuat dari dalam hingga ke area terbuka di belakang rumah, tempat kolam renang berada. Lingkaran pertemanan pemuda Thailand itu sepertinya tidak main-main. Banyak teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang ia kenali, baik yang ia ingat namanya dan yang tidak. Dan lebih banyak lagi wajah-wajah asing yang justru baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Yang jelas, Jaehyun merasa _tersesat_ di sana.

"Harusnya aku pergi dengan Doyoung tadi," gumam Jaehyun pelan, merasa sedikit menyesal. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri. Temannya itu entah ada dimana, Jaehyun tak bisa menemukannya sejak tadi. Diantara orang sebanyak ini, rambut _orange_ nya harusnya terlihat mencolok sehingga gampang diidentifikasi, tapi Jaehyun belum beruntung. Ia juga tidak bisa menghubunginya karena lupa membawa ponsel. Sebuah kado kecil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dan pita di tangan kirinya lah yang benar-benar ia bawa sore itu.

Di depan sana ia bisa melihat Ten, si pemilik acara sore itu. Tersenyum sangat lebar bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bergantian menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya yang membanjirinya dengan hadiah dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Bersama adik perempuannya yang menemaninya.

 _Haruskah aku pergi ke sana juga?_

Jaehyun memang tahu Ten. Siapa yang tidak? Pemuda itu terkenal di sekolah. Namun ia belum pernah mengenalnya secara pribadi maupun punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Jaehyun saja masih harus membaca contekkan untuk menyebutkan nama asli pemuda Thailand itu, yang sangat panjang dan tidak biasa. Dan meski sudah mendapat contekannya, belum tentu juga ia bisa melafalkannya dengan benar. Bukankah akan aneh sekali rasanya jika Jaehyun tiba-tiba datang dan bertingkah akrabpadanya?

Jaehyun jadi ingin pulang saja rasanya.

Satu orang yang lewat di depan matanya lah yang membuat Jaehyun mendesah lega. Karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang yang ia kenali.

"Kapten!"

Johnny Seo berbalik dengan alis terangkat tinggi karena tak yakin yang dipanggil memang dirinya. Setahunya tidak ada 'kapten' dari klub lain di sekitarnya. Senyumnya melebar melihat Jaehyun berjalan kecil ke arahnya. "Hei, Jaehyun! Lama tak melihatmu!" Johnny mengangkat tangannya, menunggu mantan teman satu tim di klub basketnya itu menyambut, baru menabrakkan bahu mereka. Salam khas anak laki-laki. "Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Kau harus berhenti memanggilku begitu, _bro_."

Jaehyun hanya bisa meringis. Untuk sedetik tadi dia lupa kalau sudah berhenti dari klub. "Maaf. Kebiasaan."

Johnny mengibaskan tangannya santai, tersenyum lagi. Ia melihat sekeliling, barangkali ada orang lain yang dibawa Jaehyun bersama. "Datang dengan siapa? Sendiri?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Aku kira alasanmu keluar klub untuk fokus belajar itu hanya bualan karena sibuk pacaran. Rupanya benar, ya?" Johnny tertawa keras. Santai saja melihat Jaehyun yang mulai cemberut. Johnny mengambil gelas dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan yang lewat, menawari Jaehyun dengan isyarat mata. "Minum?"

Jaehyun mengambil satu juga. Itu hanya soda dengan sedikit lemon, omong-omong. Mereka masih terhitung _belum_ legal untuk mencicipi minuman keras. Setidaknya tidak saat ini, di jam ini dan saat pesta baru dimulai. Karena Jaehyun punya firasat semakin malam pesta ini akan menjadi semakin gila. Siapa yang tahu?

Tepat di samping panggung sana ada turntabel, mixer, dan seperangkat alat lain. Rupanya Johnny akan ikut memeriahkan malam ini dengan kemampuan DJ-nya, dia sendiri yang bilang. Tak heran melihat penampilannya yang dibuat sekeren mungkin malam itu, hingga para wanita di sekitar mereka tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pesonanya. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dipakai Jaehyun.

7.5/10 jika sang mantan kaptennya itu bilang, Setelah melakukan _Johnny Fashion Evaluation_ dadakan padanya barusan. Entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa kesal. Apa yang salah dengan kemeja biru langit dengan lengan digulung hingga siku, jeans gelap dan sepatunya? Jaehyun merasa baik-baik saja dengan penampilannya.

"Woojae!"

Jaehyun sedang menikmati minumannya yang kedua saat sosok dengan rambut _orange_ akhirnya menampilkan batang hidung. Mendekat ke arahnya.

"Doyou―"

"Hai, _bunny_!"

Doyoung yang baru sampai di depan mereka langsung mendelik pada Johnny. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau memang mirip _bunny_ , _bunny_." kekeh Johnny.

Doyoung mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tak mau peduli pada salah satu orang yang sering membuatnya repot. Apalagi mengenai jatah pemakaian lapangan _indoor_ untuk latihan klub. Sebagai kapten, Johnny Seo dan sifat suka seenaknya itu sering membuat kepalanya pusing. Entah sudah berapa kali pertikaian antara klub Basket dan klub Volly terjadi dalam seminggu ini.

Doyoung beralih pada Jaehyun. "Aku ke rumahmu tadi! Tapi kau malah sudah pergi duluan!"

" _Err_... iya." Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Tadi dia memang semangat sekali untuk pergi sih. Entah kenapa. Memang apa yang mau dilakukannya di sini? Siapa yang mau dia temui di sini?

Lee Taey―

 _Uh_. Tidak. Jelas bukan dia.

"Siapa yang kemarin bilang mau tidur atau mengerjakan berset-set latihan soal saja dibanding pergi ke sini, _huh_?" Doyoung menatapnya menyelidik. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyong hingga larut? Aku bahkan mendapat telepon dari ibum―"

"Taeyong? Ada apa dengan Taeyong?"

Telinga Johnny sensitif saat mendengar nama salah satu sahabat dekatnya disebut. Padahal ia sedang mengobrol dengan anak kelas satu yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya tadi.

Jaehyun sudah menelan ludah gugup saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, terlebih ketika Doyoung mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kemarin Taeyong datang ke kelasku dan bicara pada Jaehyun lalu mereka per― _Umm_! _Umm_!"

Jaehyun dengan cepat menutup mulut sahabat baiknya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Tertawa canggung. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan dengarkan Doyoung, dia sedang sedikit tidak sehat."

Johnny memandang mereka tidak percaya, sudah hendak bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi panggilan dari beberapa orang yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan membuat perhatian Johnny beralih cepat. Pemuda blesteran Korea-USA itu bahkan pamit pergi untuk menghampiri mereka.

Jaehyun menghela nafas lega, tak sadar jika Doyoung yang sedari tadi meronta sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya cepat. " _Ups_. Maaf."

" _Bhua_! _Blaah_!" Doyoung langsung protes. "Apa-apaan, Woojae!"

Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Pura-pura minum dari gelas ketiganya malam itu dan mengabaikan Doyoung.

.

* * *

Jaehyun berdiri di samping meja yang ada pojokan, sendiri. Bukan. Bukannya ia tak mau bersosialisasi dan menikmati pesta yang semakin ramai malam itu, tapi karena kepalanya sedikit pening. Terlalu banyak orang di sana dan Jaehyun merasa sedikit sesak. Jadi ia butuh sedikit tempat untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Ia sempat bertemu teman sekelasnya, mantan teman setimnya di klub basket, dan kenalannya yang lain. Tapi Jaehyun tak ada niatan bergabung meski mereka mengajaknya.

Jaehyun menjauh tepat setelah Ten selesai meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulang tahun. Pemuda Thailand itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia, jauh lebih bahagia dari biasanya, apalagi dengan kehadiran orangtua dan adik perempuannya di sampingnya. Ya, baguslah. Memang seperti itu harusnya sebagai _birthday boy_ , kan?

Kado di tangan Jaehyun sudah diberikan, omong-omong. Tadi dia menemui Ten bersama Doyoung, dan temannya yang merupakan ketua klub sepak bola, Nakamoto Yuta. Doyoung, kali ini teman _orange_ nya itu sudah menghilang lagi. Sibuk berkeliling untuk mengambil foto dan meliput mengenai pesta ini untuk bahan berita, katanya. Jadilah Jaehyun ditinggalkan lagi. Tsk. Teman macam apa.

"WOOOAAAH."

Bunyi _intro_ dari lagu milik EXO - Growl terdengar.

"MARK! JAEMIN! JENO! HAECHAN! JISUNG! RENJUN! CHENLE! _KYAAAAA_!"

Seperti perkiraannya. Semakin malam, pesta itu memang semakin menggila. Apalagi setelah ibu dan ayah Ten pamit untuk memberikan kebebasan pada anak dan teman-temannya untuk menikmati pesta anak muda mereka.

Musik keras mulai diputar. DJ Johnny sudah _standby_ di tempatnya untuk ikut memeriahkan suasana. Orang-orang menari dan terlonjak-lonjak diiringi musik darinya. Ten bahkan memberikan penampilan special dengan menarikan gerakan _solo dance_ nya yang sukses membuat semua orang ternganga. Dan seakan belum cukup. Kali ini, giliran anak-anak kelas satu yang menarikan lagu Growl milik EXO di panggung sana, membuat semua orang semakin menggila saja meneriakkan nama mereka sambil ikut bernyanyi.

Jaehyun menonton dari jauh. Diam-diam berharap ada pencari bakat yang melihat ini dan merekrut adik-adik kelasnya itu lalu mendebutkan mereka jadi grup idol. Nama NCT Dream akan sangat cocok. Jaehyun terkekeh sendiri memikirkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang yang menyuruhnya datang, dia sama sekali belum terlihat. Pemuda bernama Taeyong dengan marga Lee itu tak kunjung muncul. Jaehyun sampai bertanya-tanya, "Apa dia tidak akan datang?"

Tidak. Tidak.

Mana mungkin ia tidak datang pada pesta ulang tahun sahabat terdekatnya sendiri, kan? Dia juga sudah membeli kado bersama Jaehyun kemarin. Selain itu, Taeyong juga berjanji akan mengenalkannya pada Ten― _uh_. Yang itu tidak perlu sepertinya. Karena Johnny sudah memperkenalkan keduanya tadi. Meski hanya saling bertukar senyum dan nama.

Jaehyun mengecek jamnya lagi untuk kesekian kali. Menimbang-nimbang apa dia pulang saja? Karena ini sudah cukup larut dan besok harus tetap sekolah. Tapi kemudian niatannya sama sekali hilang. Dengan kehadiran sosok yang tadi ia fikirkan, di depan sana.

 _Bum!_

Debum keras dari speaker terdengar. Disusul bunyi _siiiing_ dari pengeras suara yang memekakkan telinga. Setiap suara di sana terhenti. Semua atensi teralih. Pada satu sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba di atas panggung, dengan _outfit_ hitam-hitam.

Hening.

 _Bum! Bum!_

Musik berdentum.

Seringai terbentuk.

Lirik dari Open The Door milik SR14B terdengar.

.

* * *

"YAAAAK! KEMANA SAJA KAU TAEYONG! SIAL. KENAPA KAU MENGAGETKANKU DENGAN PENAMPILAN DADAKAN _AWESOME_ SEPERTI TADI!"

"Lepas! Lepas!" Taeyong meronta dari pelukan tak manusiawi Johnny. Pelukan beruang itu bisa meremukkan semua tulangnya yang kurang kalsium. Taeyong meminta bantuan pada Ten dalam diam lewat kontak mata tapi teman sekaligus pemilik acaranya itu malah menertawakannya. "Johnny!"

"Oke, oke! _Sorry_!" Johnny melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Pergi sana! Jauh-jauh! Jangan mendekatiku! _Hussh_! _Hussh_!" usirnya.

" _Ya_! Jahat sekali!"

Dengan kejamnya Taeyong mengabaikan rengekkan Johnny. Mengambil kotak hadiahnya yang tadi ia simpan di meja dan memberikannya pada Ten. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tennie," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Taeyong!" Ten membalas dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis lalu memeluknya. Dan kali ini Taeyong tidak menolak. Justru membalasnya sambil mengacak rambut hitam pemuda Thailand itu. "Penampilanmu tadi keren sekali!" tambah Ten.

Hal itu sontak memicu rengekan lain dari Johnny seperti _"Ya! Tidak adil! Ten boleh memelukmu sedangku aku tidak!"_ atau _"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan?"_ dan hal lain yang semacam itu. Johnny merengek seperti bayi, sungguh mengganggu. Rengekannya baru berhenti saat Ten memeluknya juga sekaligus memujinya penampilan kerennya saat jadi DJ tadi.

Taeyong baru merasa kehilangan kehadiran satu sosok sahabatnya yang lain. "Yuta mana, hyung?"

"Toilet. Dia kebanyakan makan kue tadi." Hansol, yang merupakan teman satu rumah Yuta dan sudah mereka kenal baik, menjawab santai.

Taeyong tertawa nista mendengarnya. _Ada-ada saja_ , pikirnya.

Matanya melihat sekeliling dan tepat jatuh pada sosok lain yang berdiri sendirian di ujung sana, yang ternyata kebetulan sedang memandang ke arahnya juga. Senyum Taeyong melebar.

.

* * *

Jaehyun tersentak di tempatnya saat itu. Jangan tanya tentang _penyakit jantung_ dan _pencernaan_ nya, karena itu kambuh lagi. Seberapa keras keinginannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, tetap saja tidak bisa. Taeyong berjalan ke arahnya setelah pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

 _Uh_. Kenapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba gugup?

Jadwal pemeriksaan kesehatan pada dokternya belum sempat ia buat. Jadi, tahan sedikit lebih lama. Jangan berdentum terlalu liar di dalam sana, jantung! Karena Jaehyun tidak mau mati muda. Dan jangan melilit juga, perut! Karena Jaehyun tak tahu di mana letak toiletnya! Sial. Sepertinya _penyakit_ nya semakin hari semakin parah saja. Atau justru kemampuan berpikir anehnya saja yang semakin baik?

 _Tenang. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Bagus. Terus ulangi seperti itu―_ Jaehyun, kenapa kau tampak idiot?

Langkah Taeyong begitu cepat dan buru-buru. Hingga terkesan berlari dengan ceroboh dari tempatnya semula bersama teman-temannya agar cepat sampai ke tempat Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengikuti setiap gerak tubuhnya, setiap gerakan sederhana seperti poni rambutnya yang tertiup angin, atau bagaimana lengkungan senyumnya yang perlahan melebar menjadi senyum lima jari.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Jaehyun mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. Sayangnya ia tak punya kacamata untuk dibenarkan saat ini karena sedang memakai contact lens. Jaehyun balas melambai kaku. Mulai berbicara _rumbling_ dalam hati yang kira-kira terdengar seperti ini: Hei, Taeyong. Kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, kukira kau tidak akan datang. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu sebenarnya. Tapi yang berhasil diucapkan hanya: "Hei."

"Kau benar-benar datang!" seru Taeyong senang.

Jaehyun berusaha keras tak tertawa saat melihat Taeyong tersandung kaki meja hingga hampir hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh karena cara berjalannya yang ceroboh sebelum berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Pft."

Hei, hei. Ini orang yang sama yang baru saja _menyemburkan api_ dan membuat para gadis menjeritkan namanya lima menit yang lalu dengan penampilan _badass_ -nya, kan?

Taeyong terlihat merutuki dirinya, menendang kaki meja yang menjegalnya sebelum berjalan lebih dekat pada Jaehyun. Taeyong memandangnya heran. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa tertawa? Kau menertawakanku?"

Jaehyun berdehem. Berusaha menyembunyikan kekehannya dalam senyum. "Tidak."

Taeyong percaya saja. Karena ia tak menanyakannya lebih jauh. "Sudah lama di sini?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan. Kau melewatkan bagian tiup lilin dan potong kuenya."

Taeyong mengangguk, bahunya turun lesu. "Iya. Sayang sekali."

Apa lagi? Pikir Jaehyun. Keheningan canggung ini harus dihentikan sekarang juga karena jika tidak suasananya akan semakin terasa tidak enak.

"Penampilan yang bagus." komentar Jaehyun. Bukan sekedar basa-basi, ia tulus mengatakannya. Taeyong yang ada di _stage_ tadi punya pesona sendiri yang membuat semua orang enggan berpaling. _Jaehyun_ , salah satu korbannya. Ia mungkin tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Jaehyun tanpa sadar _memang_ menahan nafas kagum sampai akhir penampilan tadi.

Taeyong tersenyum padanya, hingga mata hitam yang menyerupai mata kucingnya, berbinar. "Terimakasih."

Lalu apa?

" _Err_. Aku tak melihatmu dari tadi. Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Jaehyun tertawa canggung. Tapi Taeyong tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya. Sibuk membenarkan lengan pakaiannya dan poni rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi mata. "Aku bahkan berniat pulang tapi tertahan karena penampilan tiba-tibamu."

"Benarkah?" Taeyong terkejut. Sekaligus lega karena ia datang tepat waktu untuk menahan Jaehyun pergi. Ia tak suka ide tak bisa melihat Jaehyun malam ini. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku sudah bersiap dari tadi, sih. Tapi sepertinya aku kebanyakan melamun hingga tak sadar jika waktu berjalan cepat dan aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk datang ke sini. Ten, Johnny dan Yuta bisa-bisa membunuhku jika itu sampai terjadi."

"Aku bisa membantu mereka, karena kau yang memaksaku datang ke sini," tambah Jaehyun. Setengah bercanda.

" _Ya_!" Taeyong tertawa, sambil memukul bahunya main-main.

Mereka terlibat obrolan seru setelahnya. Dari mulai bagaimana kabar semalam saat pulang dari jalan-jalan-yang-jangan-salah-paham-itu-bukan-kencan, apa saja yang Taeyong lewatkan dari pesta itu, video viral aneh yang melibatkan bunyi klakson bus di sosial media, klub sepak bola inggris, hingga penyanyi-penyanyi favorit dalam dan luar negeri yang mereka sukai. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa disadari.

Jaehyun mulai menikmati malamnya.

Apalagi saat Taeyong menarik tangannya dan membawanya mendekat pada sahabat dekatnya. Memenuhi janjinya untuk mengenalkan Jaehyun pada Ten, sekaligus Yuta dan Hansol. Meski pada awalnya cukup canggung, terutama saat Jaehyun ditanya bagaimana bisa mengenal Taeyong. Tapi setelah beberapa menit semuanya jadi lebih santai. Terutama saat Tern, adik perempuan Ten, bergabung dan mulai menceritakan hal memalukan yang pernah dilakukan sang kakak yang sama sekali belum mereka tahu. Wajah Ten sudah merah saat digoda yang lain karena fotonya yang memakai baju perempuan diperlihatkan.

"Tern kau jahat sekali! Kalian berhenti mertawakanku!"

Doyoung yang sedari tadi tak terlihat juga mendekati mereka dengan kamera di tangan. Hingga yang lain meminta foto bersama. Dari pose yang paling keren hingga paling konyol.

"Lihat wajahmu, Nakamoto! Haha."

"Sial! Aku kan belum siap! Hapus itu! Ulangi lagi!"

"Terima saja kalau wajahmu memang jelek."

"Yaaaaa! Sialan kau, Lee Taeyong!"

Hei, ini tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Jaehyun menikmati semuanya.

.

* * *

Suasana kantin yang ramai menjadi semakin ramai. Terlebih pada salah satu meja yang berada di pojokan yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar.

" _Yak_! Beli makananmu sendiri. Berhenti mencuri punyaku!"

"Aku minta sedikit, Ten. Jangan pelit-pelit!"

"Berisik kaliaaaan. Bisa makan dengan tenang tidak, sih?!"

"Kau juga sama berisiknya, Tae."

"Aku tidak akan berisik jika kalian tak berisik dulua- _Umph_!"

"Makan saja makan. Nih―" Yuta mengambil roti di tangan Taeyong dan menyuapkannya banyak-banyak pada mulut sahabatnya itu hingga penuh. Membuat Taeyong yang baru membuka mulut hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya hampir tersedak.

Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya berbaik hati menawarkan botol minumnya. Tanpa maksud _lain_. Sepenuhnya tulus.

"SIALAN YUTA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" Protes Taeyong.

Johnny tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul meja melihat ekspresinya yang sudah seperti ikan kehabisan air. Sementara Ten kembali berteriak tak terima karena Yuta kembali mencomot makanannya. Memilih merengek pada Johnny. "Johnny~ Yuta menggangguku terus~"

Johnny menghabiskan tangannya dengan cepat. Berkata santai sementara tangannya sibuk bermain dengan ponsel, mengecek satu persatu media sosialnya. "Biarkan saja dia Tennie. Kasihan dia tak punya uang untuk beli makan siang. Hidupnya memang susah."

"SEO SIALAN! JANGAN MENGATAIKU!"

Siapa yang menyangka sejak malam itu mereka jadi bisa semakin akrab, hingga seperti ini. Maksudnya mereka ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya dengan Taeyong. Melainkan Johnny, Ten, dan Yuta juga. Saat istirahat, mereka bahkan makan bersama dalam satu meja di kantin. Kadang didatangi pengunjung tambahan―Mark dan Haechan, maupun adik kelas mereka yang lain juga.

Jaehyun jadi jarang merasa kesepian sekarang, meski Doyoung tak sering menemaninya lagi karena sibuk dengan persiapan festival sekolah. Lebih sering terlihat bersama Taeil, sang ketua OSIS mereka.

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menoleh pada Taeyong yang memanggilnya. Menelan sebisa mungkin makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. Jaehyun itu _food fighter_ sejati dan memilih sibuk dengan makanannya dibanding ikut ribut bersama yang lain. Semuanya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya satu itu. Meski awalnya mereka cukup terkejut dengan porsi makannya, juga tingkahnya yang bahkan rela ber- _aegyo_ demi makanan.

"Ya?"

"Jadi mengajariku sepulang sekolah?"

"Oke." Balasnya santai.

Taeyong ber- _yeay_ girang. Sudah seperti anak kecil yang diberikan mainan baru. Jaehyun mulai biasa dengan itu. Meski masih belum bisa percaya jika dia orang yang sama dengan Taeyong yang ia _tahu_ dulu.

Lee Taeyong benar-benar _tsundere_ , kali ini Jaehyun berani menjaminnya. Tingkah dan kesan dinginnya itu hanya luarnya saja, karena di balik itu semua ia mempunyai sisi yang benar-benar berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Hampir setiap hari mereka pulang bersama, mengingat satu arah bus pulang mereka yang searah. Kadang juga akan menumpang mobil Johnny atau jemputan Ten. Kecuali jika Taeyong ada latihan dance sepulang sekolah, maka terpaksa Jaehyun pulang sendiri. Meski lebih sering dipaksa ikut, melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana Ten, Taeyong, dan anggota dari klub dance lain menggerakkan tubuh mereka saat berlatih.

Jaehyun senang-senang saja, karena itu ternyata menyenangkan. Apalagi setelahnya mereka akan datang ke restoran cepat saji untuk membeli minum atau ice cream―Ten yang teraktir. Di hari libur mereka kadang pergi ke luar bersama. Entah untuk bermain basket, sepeda, atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

Untuk masalah menginap, Taeyong mulai menjadikan kamarnya sebagai hotel pribadi. Dia akan minta menginap saat enggan pulang ke rumah dan sudah tak ada yang mau menampungnya. Sudah lama mereka meninggalkan pembagian tepat tidur, karena rasanya itu sangat konyol. Kenapa harus tidur terpisah dan berdebat untuk siapa yang tidur di lantai jika masih ada ruang tersisa dari tempat tidur Jaehyun untuk mereka berdua?

Jaehyun bahkan membeli sebuah lampu tidur yang ia taruh di meja nakas, jadi Taeyong takkan mengganggu tidurnya lagi karena takut gelap dan Jaehyun bisa tidur dengan nyaman dalam gelap dengan tubuh menghadap dinding. Keduanya menjalani tidur dengan tenang.

"Mau belajar apa?"

"Fisika."

"Oke!"

Hanya tersisa beberapa bulan tersisa hingga ujian kelulusan. Taeyong seringkali meminta Jaehyun untuk mengajarinya beberapa materi yang tak dipahami. Kadang di perpustakaan, seringnya sepulang sekolah―baik itu di kelas atau jika mereka sudah terlanjur lapar maka mereka akan pergi ke rumah Jaehyun.

Seperti saat ini. Mereka duduk berselahan di depan meja berkaki rendah yang di penuhi buku-buku dan alat tulis, di kamar Jaehyun. Ibunya baru saja pergi setelah menaruh nampan berisi camilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Mengucapkan 'selamat belajar' pada keduanya.

Jaehyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ya, dia menyerah menggunakan contact lens setelah pengalaman buruk dengan matanya yang tanpa sengaja kemasukan debu tempo hari.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?"

Jaehyun menggeser buku Taeyong lebih dekat padanya untuk melihat soal yang ditunjuk. Mengangguk mengerti dan membuat suara ' _ah_ ' pelan. Mengambil kertas kosong dan mulai membuat coretan dibarengi beberapa penjelasan.

Taeyong akan mengangguk-angguk tanpa henti hingga Jaehyun selesai bicara lalu sibuk mengerjakan tipe soal yang sama, sambil sesekali bertanya lagi apakah pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Taeyong akan mendesah kecewa saat mendapatkan kesalahan kecil dan tersenyum lebar saat jawabannya benar.

 _Benar-benar ekspresif_ , pikir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun selalu mencoba menahan senyum setiap kali melihatnya. Taeyong yang sedang serius itu lucu. Apalagi dengan kacamata berframe bulatnya. Jaehyun juga baru tahu beberapa minggu kebelakang jika Taeyong punya masalah penglihatan juga.

Tapi sebanyak apapun Jaehyun mengenal Lee Taeyong. Rasanya masih belum cukup. Jaehyun masih bertanya-tanya banyak hal mengenai pemuda Lee itu. Banyak hal ganjil tentangnya. Jaehyun tak tahu apa tepatnya, tapi ini masih berhubungan dengan kejadian di atap dan halte bus waktu itu.

Kenapa pada saat tertentu Taeyong seakan punya dunianya sendiri yang tak bisa Jaehyun mengerti?

.

* * *

Taeyong melempar pensilnya ke meja. Menjatuhkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh permukaan bukunya yang masih dalam posisi terbuka. Wajahnya sampai tak terlihat karena tenggelam sepenuhnya. Pada awalnya Jaehyun sampai khawatir, bagaimana ia bernafas dengan posisi seperti itu?

Belajar dengan Taeyong memang cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya untuk satu jam dan dua jam pertama. Karena pemuda Lee itu cepat bosan, dan saat sudah bosan maka niat belajarnya akan menghilang sama seklai. Taeyong yang seperti itu akan―bagaimana menyebutnya?―cukup _menggangu_?

"Jaehyun~ bosan~"

Jaehyun masih sibuk dengan soal kinematika saat itu. "Kalau begitu tidur dulu saja."

"Aku bosan bukan mengantuk."

"Baca komik."

"Koleksi komikmu sudah kubaca semua."

"Kalau begitu makan saja cemilannya―"

"Aku bosan, Jaehyun. Bukan lapar. Lagipula kita baru makan siang tadi. Perutku masih kenyang."

"Oke."

"Oke?" Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya. Berharap kalimat selanjutnya dari Jaehyun tapi itu tak pernah muncul. Jaehyun masih sibuk menyelesaikan soalnya yang― _keseratus?_ Entahlah. Yang jelas ia sudah mengerjakan banyak sekali soal sejak tadi. Jaehyun selalu bilang ingin menjadi dokter, dan untuk itu ia berusaha sangat keras belajar sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, kan?

"Jaheyun, kau tidak asik!"

Taeyong cemberut. Dari sekian banyak yang paling ia benci, Taeyong paling benci jika diabaikan. Makanya ia selalu mencari perhatian setiap orang di berbagai kesempatan. Taeyong benci saat orang lain mengabaikannya. Taeyong benci diabaikan sebanyak ia membenci saat ditinggal sendirian.

Sendirian itu menyebalkan. Rasanya mengerikan. Setiap ia sendirian maka pikirannya akan berkelana entah kemana. Membuatnya melakukan hal-hal tanpa disadari. Karena saat ia sendirian, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Meski Taeyong kira semuanya hanya kebetulan, tapi kejadiannya sudah terlalu sering untuk disebut _sebuah kebetulan_.

"Taeyong?"

Taeyong tersentak. Tertarik dari lamunannya dan melihat Jaehyun memandangnya dengan bingung dan khawatir. Sudah berapa lama Jaehyun memandanginya seperti itu? Sudah berapa lama sejak ia menaruh pensil dan menutup bukunya?

"Ya?"

Jaehyun mematapnya lekat. "Kau melamun lagi."

"Maaf." Taeyong memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Cepat-cepat berdiri. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku pikir kau akan menginap di sini malam ini?" heran Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng, berkata riang sambil memakai tasnya. "Aku akan pulang karena _hyung_ ku akan pulang malam ini."

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti. Kalau begitu ia bisa apa, kan?

Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong ke depan, setelah lebih dulu pamit pada ibu Jaehyun yang terus memaksanya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Taeyong tersenyum menyesal dan berjanji untuk datang lagi lain kali.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, ya."

"Hati-hati."

Taeyong melambai padanya sambil berlalu dari sana dengan senyum. Jaehyun membalasnya, melihat sosoknya hingga hilang di belokan lalu kembali ke atas.

Saat sampai di kamar, Jaehyun malah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tak ada niatan untuk kembali membuka buku, rasanya malas saja. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Taeyong jalan-jalan keluar tadi, karena ia tahu Taeyong sedang bosan. Tapi saat hendak mengajaknya, temannya itu malah mengabaikannya dan sibuk melamun dalam dunianya sendiri.

Jaehyun berguling-guling di kasur. Berfikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan, karena ini malam minggu dan besok libur sekolah. Tidak ada Taeyong seperti biasanya, tapi Jaehyun tetap membuka laptop untuk menonton film animasi seperti yang sering mereka lakukan saat merasa bosan, hingga begitu saja jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

 _"Jaehyun!"_

Doyoung? Ada apa Doyoung menelponnya sepagi ini. "Ya?"

 _"Aku baru mendapat kabar dari Johnny jika Taeyong masuk rumah sakit. Apa kau tahu?"_

Jaehyun merasa sentakan aneh di jantungnya. "A-apa? Kenapa?"

Kemarin Taeyong masih bersamanya. Mereka belajar bersama seperti biasa. Sebelum Taeyong pamit pergi karena berkata ingat sesuatu dan harus mendatangi suatu tempat. Taeyong juga bilang _hyung_ nya akan pulang malam itu, jadi dia memilih untuk tak menginap seperti biasa.

Apa seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Kecelakan saat perjalanan pulang? Atau―

 _"Dia mencoba bunuh diri."_

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Err. Ini sudah lamaaaaaa sekali sejak terakhir update. Udah penuh lumut kayanya. Entah masih pada inget ceritanya atau enga, tapi aku cuma bisa bilang **maaf** dan **terimakasih** buat kalian semua _minna-san_ TTTT . TTTT


End file.
